So Beautiful
by PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts, a new Hermione, actually a drop dead gorgeous Hermione, someone else notices this as well. Will his dangerous desire to have Hermione put her in danger? Hermione is very OOC, so don't flame me now that I've warned you. COMPLETE!
1. New Girl

CHAPTER 1: NEW GIRL

Draco Malfoy had just stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, ready to start his 6th year at Hogwarts. He was just thinking of Pansy Parkinson (his girlfriend of five years), when a girl with perfectly straight hair and the perfect body (with all the right curves) pushed him out of the way and strode into a compartment.

Malfoy stood touching his shoulder where she had shoved him. She was beautiful, she had to be his, he had only glimpsed her face and it was beautiful, though oddly familiar…

Draco found his compartment, where all his Slytherin friends sat. "Oh Drakkie! I was so worried you weren't coming this year!" Wailed Pansy, tear stains clearly visible on her cheeks, "What made you so late? Was it…someone else?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I wasn't that long! Why are you getting so worked up? If you must know, some mudblood fell over and I had to wait for them to get up, do you honestly think I would let these robes touch un-pure blood?" he snarled. "Oh! Of course not Drakkie!" Said Pansy, obviously appalled at the idea, then a disgusted look came across her face, "it was that Granger Mudblood, wasn't it?" Draco considered this for a moment then smirked, "why yes it was the mudblood Granger" he said.

For the rest of the trip Pansy played with Draco's hair, while he sat deep in thought, 'I have to find out who she is' he thought.

The train came to a halt and Draco and his friends departed, Pansy clinging to his arm, sneering at every girl who looked at Malfoy.

And then…he saw her! He immediately pushed Pansy off him, if he was going to get her he had to look single. At that point he could only see the back of her head; her beautiful hair was flowing all the way to the middle of her back. His heart skipped a beat, he put on a dashing smile that made girls near-by sigh. But his smile fell, she was in Gryffindor and she was talking to Potty and Weasel. He rearranged his smile and walked over to them. "Tell me, what is a girl like you doing with a couple of…them" Malfoy said, ignoring the sniggers coming from Harry and Ron. "Malfoy you're such a prat! I always hang out with them!" she said turning around to face him. Malfoy was entranced by her beauty. "Umm Hermione can we leave? I don't trust the way Malfoy is looking at you" asked Ron. "GRANGER!" Malfoy yelled in surprise, "Who'd you think it was?" she smirked.

Malfoy left them then and there. "Granger?" he thought, "It can't be! She looks like a whole new girl!"

(_a/n: My latest and greatest story, well ok its my second story, please review, good or bad i'll still be glad :D It gets much much much more interesting ;D)_


	2. One way or the other

CHAPTER 2: ONEWAY OR THE OTHER…

Hermione was up in the girl's dormitory doing homework. Ordinarily she would do it in the common room or library, but it seemed that she couldn't go anywhere without some guy trying to flirt with her.The guys weren't her only problem, ALL the girls thought that Hermione used magic to look that good and weren't afraid to let her know. But she had not used magic, she was just like this all of a sudden, well the hair might have had a little help…

Hermione was annoyed with all of the attention. She was always greeted by a flock of owls delivering love letters, poems or chocolates and not to mention Fred and George addressing her as "sexy" and "beautiful" whenever they were in public for their amusement wasn't terribly funny in her opinion.

"Hermione!" Ron called up the stairs, "Will you hurry up? I'm starving!" Hermione looked out the window and was shocked to see that it was already dark; dinner would be starting any minute now. "I'm coming!" she called. She immediately got up, swung her bag over her shoulder and walked doe to greet them.

Walking into the Great Hall always got her many stares, so to occupy herself she decided to tie her hair up in a rough pony tail. Which still looked very attractive, or so Fred and George teased.

After dinner she was the first to leave along with Harry and Ron, but her bag split open, which surprised her, it being new and all. She told Harry and Ron to go on without her. They just shrugged and left saying something along the lines of "don't know why you took your bag to dinner anyway"

Cleaning up the mess took longer then she anticipating, seeming the rip was getting worse instead of better and when the rest of the students went on there way back to there dormitories, she deeply regretted telling Ron and Harry to go on without her.

Soon enough there was no-one around and her bag started mending. As soon as it was, she stood up and started to leave, but at that moment she was pushed against the wall behind a large statue of a troll. She couldn't see who it was, because at that point they had their tongue down her throat. Hermione was too shocked to move. After several minutes of hell for her, she came to her senses, pulled out her and pushed them off of her, "MALFOY?" She was over shocked; she never thought it possible for that bastard to have feelings for her. He stared at her face before moving in for another kiss. "IF YOU TOUCH ME I'LL HEX YOU!" she nearly screamed. Malfoy just smirked a smirk that made her stomach turn.

"Drakkie!" Pansy called, obviously missing him. Malfoy scowled and then whispered in Hermione's ear "I'll have you" before kissing her quickly and leaving.

Hermione wasn't aware that she was shaking, she just ran as fast as she could, until a last she entered the Gryffindor common room, the only people in there were Fred and George, who said "Hey there sexy" before seeing the state she was in "Hermione? What's wrong?" Without caring Hermione burst out crying and fell into George's arms.

(_a/n: Ok well thats chapter 2, hoped you liked it, please review, i don't mean to be stubborn, but unless i get reviews i'm not putting on another chapter, mwahahaha!)_


	3. It's OK

CHAPTER 3: IT'S OK

George nursed Hermione for ages, until finally she cried herself to sleep. They set her down gently in an armchair by the fire and starting ascending the staircase to the boy's dormitory, "Don't leave me alone!" Hermione was sitting straight up, a terrified and pleading look on her face. They walked back over to her and sat down. "Hermione what happened?" Fred asked hopefully. Hermione hesitated for a moment, but slowly and shakily told them what happened.

Fred and George were shocked, both their faces were white and they were speechless. Hermione not sure what they would think burst into tears, trying hard to cover her face from them with a pillow. It was removed by Fred, "Hermione, I'm so sorry" he said, "We shouldn't have joked about your looks." Hermione smiled gratefully "it's not your fault that he's who he is" she answered, a disgusted look on her face. George was staring at the fire, but looked up, "You never said who 'he' was" he said, "Yeah Hermione, we gotta them back, tell us who was it?" said Fred, smiling encouragingly at her. Her mouth was suddenly dry; she couldn't say his name, so she shook her head, her eyes wide and fearful. Fred thought, "well is he in Slytherin?" he asked, Hermione nodded then shoved the pillow in her face again, as if it would make her forget all about it. Fred and George looked so mad that Hermione would have been afraid had she been looking.

After several minutes Fred said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Look Hermione, you won't go through that again, we'll make sure of it" he smiled. Hermione hugged him and George, "thank you" she whispered, "anytime" they grinned. Hermione felt safe now, not completely, but a great deal more, "I'm sorry" she said, "It's OK" Fred said.

_(a/n: Ok, ok, i know, 'IT'S TOO SHORT!' i promise that all of the other chapters are longer, believe me, this is longer then it was going to be, which is quite sad...well review and i'll bring up another chapter, muahahaha!)_


	4. They Won't Always be There!

(_a/n: One of my reviewers pointed out that Fred and george would have left school if Hermione was in 7th year, sorry, i needed them, i never considered that... heh oh well, so now you know that i know:D here's chapter 4)_

Chapter 4: THEY WON'T ALWAYS BE THERE!

Hermione was so grateful ti them. She was ashamed that she couldn't say Malfoy's name, but she couldn't and there wasn't anything she could do about it, was there? Either way Fred and George were going to protect her from now on.

Several times the next day Hermione's bag split open, more so when no-one was around…not even Malfoy.  
Harry and Ron didn't know what was going on, Fred and George had threatened them until they promised that they would stay with Hermione during class time. "Please Hermione! Tell us already!" They tried whilst in potions. Hermione gulped and looked back; Malfoy smirked and blew a kiss at her. She felt so sick; she had to leave potions straight away. "Please Professor, I don't feel well!" she told Professor Snape, he waved his hand impatiently at her, signalling that she could leave. The last thing she heard before the dungeon door slammed was, "Professor!" it was Malfoy. At the thought of him she ran faster, she felt as if she was going to be sick.

Hermione cleared the vomit with her wand. She then went over to the sink and washed her face. Looking up into the mirror she said "Hang in there Hermione" before starting to leave. "Well, well Hermione, thought you'd be in here" She looked straight up. Malfoy was standing against the doorframe, looking at his nails calmly.

"Go away, will you?" she said shakily, though trying to sound annoyed. He smirked. "No…and while we're on the subject on me going away" he said, his face looking slightly angered, "Just because those Weasel's are your bodyguards or whatever, doesn't mean that I'll back down."

Hermione looked away. "They won't always be there you know" Hermione turned back, "What?" she asked, "They won't always be there!" his voice was sounding annoyed and hurt in spite of himself. "That's what you think" Hermione mumbled. Draco looked angry. He walked over to her and hit her across the face. She gasped, backing against the wall. "How dare you!" she barely whispered. "How dare I what?" he smirked, then proceeded towards her. He slid his arms around her waist and started to kiss her violently. Hermione wasn't aware that tears were running down her cheeks, she was only aware that she was hitting Malfoy. It was all she could, she hit repeatedly, but it made no difference, she could feel herself sinking. "This can't be happening" she thought. Hermione was on the ground now, leaning against the wall. Malfoy continued to kiss her, but now she could feel his hands moving down her body. Hermione immediately stopped hitting Malfoy and tried to keep her robes down.

"Knew I'd win" Malfoy smirked. "You haven't won anything!" Hermione hissed. Malfoy touched her face gently, "But I will" he said, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione yelled. "Hermione?" was that George? "HELP M-" Malfoy shut her up with a silencing charm. "HERMIONE!" she could hear their footsteps against the hard stone floor.

By the time they barged through the door Malfoy had gone, she wasn't even aware that he had left.  
Fred and George were shocked when they entered the Girl's Bathroom. They saw Hermione, tears running down her bruised face and her robes half way up her legs. "Hermione!" they both ran to her side, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, Malfoy had not lifted the silencing charm. Fred was angry; he punched a hole in the door saying "I'll kill Harry and Ron!"

Professor McGonagall was on her way to the library on the second floor when she heard voices coming from the girl's bathroom, ordinarily she would have been on her way, but the voices belonged to boys.

She moved closer to the door and was about to open it when a fist came through it, followed by angry ranks about killing someone. "My goodness!" she exclaimed, shocked. She barged through the door to find Fred and George Weasley (She couldn't see Hermione, Fred and George were in the way).

"I should have known" she said, slightly bored, after all it was Fred and George; they were always out of class. "You two will be serving detention in my office tonight" she said angry at their lack of discipline.

Hermione couldn't see her transfiguration Professor, but she could certainly hear her and she didn't sound happy. After a while Professor McGonagall got impatient with them and tried to shoo them out, then she saw… "MISS GRANGER!" Professor McGonagall looked down at her favourite student and was shocked. Slowly she turned around and faced Fred and George. "You two will make your way to the headmaster's office; no doubt you'll be facing expulsion for this!" she said, obviously disgusted with them. "What? We didn't do anything!" they yelled together. Professor McGonagall looked mad, very mad. She started shooting sparks at them.

Hermione watched, tears streaming down her face once again, she was screaming inside. 'They will not be blamed for Malfoy!' she said to her self. "STOP!" she screamed, not knowing how she broke the spell, "THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

(a/n: There, as you can see i'm extending the chapters, hope you liked this one, well you know the routine, you review, i'll bring out another chapter, sorry if i took too long updating!)


	5. Notes

CHAPTER 5: NOTES

Luckily Fred and George had gotten out of trouble. Dumbledore questioned Hermione and found them out to be innocent. But as usual, Hogwarts castle was full of whispers, some saying that Fred and George got an award for saving Hermione from a herd of wild firecrabs, others saying that Hermione was pregnant, but out of all of the whispers, only Hermione and Malfoy knew what really happened, as Hermione hadn't told Fred and George just yet.

"Miss Granger, you're potion" Madam Pomfrey said, walking over to Hermione's bed in the hospital wing and handing her a potion that resembled tar. "I don't need it, I'm fine!" Hermione said.

She had been in the hospital wing for a few days and was already sick of it. "It's Dumbledore's orders" Madam Pomfrey replied, sick of telling Hermione that same thing 3 times a day. Hermione was only in here because of Malfoy, she had been shaking violently in Dumbledore's office and was re-thinking the moment he had tried to rape her. So Dumbledore questioned her and sent her up to the hospital wing, telling madam Pomfrey that she couldn't go until he said so and she was not allowed any visited what so ever.

"Why can't Harry, Fred, George and Ron visit me? I would feel better if they did" she asked Madam Pomfrey sweetly one day. "No, I'm sorry, but it's for your safety" was the only reply she got. "THEY WOULDN"T HURT ME!" Hermione said extremely loudly, so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to ignore her. "Quiet down! Now, whether you like it or not, there is such a thing as a disguise, now stop questioning Dumbledore's orders and get some rest!" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

When Hermione awoke it was morning. She sat up, ready for a day of boredom, but on seeing Dumbledore approach her heart lifted, maybe…

"Well, you seem much better; I have given permission for your leave; but be wary" Dumbledore said, before twinkling his eyes and leaving.

Hermione was out so fast that it was a miracle that Madam Pomfrey caught her and made her take her potion. Hermione took it with a look of utter distaste.

"Hermione!" Fred and George were on their way to the Hospital Wing for the 10th time that week to convince Madam Pomfrey that they were really them, they had obviously failed miserably. They walked back with her, hiding the dungbombs that Madam Pomfrey would have copped if she had said "no" this time.

Entering the great hall got her the most attention since, well…ever! Not only did the guys stare, but the girls shouted "hello!" to her. She smiled politely and sat down, noticing that Malfoy had a great big smirk across his face.

The next day at breakfast she was greeted by the usual flock of owls, "I may as well own them" she joked, "After all; they spend more time with me then their owners!" Fred and George laughed as they sat down and 'helped' Hermione open letters and eat her chocolate. Hermione noticed a piece of paper that wasn't in an envelope; it also looked like it had been written quickly; as if it was important she got it that day. She picked it up and read:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

One-way or the other

**I'll have you **

She gasped. Usually she would have found the lameness of the poem amusing, but this was obviously from Malfoy. Fred and George read it over her shoulder. "Was it from him?" they asked, their mouths dry and their voices emotionless, but they were burning inside. She nodded. Fred couldn't help himself; he grabbed the parchment and stabbed it with his breakfast knife. Hermione turned around and looked at Malfoy, he was talking to Blaise, but it was plain that he knew she was looking at him.

Little notes like that kept on coming all week, Hermione was slowly getting over the shock of them and starting to laugh at them, when one blew up in George's face. He was in rushed to the Hospital Wing Immediately, looking worse for wear, but still trying to convince everyone that he was fine. He was so restless that Madam Pomfrey cast a sleeping spell on him and shooed Fred and Hermione away.

Hermione kept on thinking 'It's my fault.'

(_a/n: Ok, so what ya think? Chapters getting longer:D though i think chapter 4 was longer, lol. Well please read and review, i'm amazed at how fast i got reviews, not that i mind :P well you'll see the next chapter if you review!) _


	6. The only witness

CHAPTER 6: THE ONLY WITNESS

Hermione could hardly go anywhere, where she didn't think that it was her fault that George was in the hospital wing. She couldn't even visit him because Madam Pomfrey had put a sleeping spell on him unless he was taking potion, but that what his own fault. "Stupid git" Fred was joking one day, "He might actually be allowed visitors if he'd shut-up" everyone laughed, except for Hermione, who felt terrible. "Cheer up Hermione!" Harry said, smiling. She smiled back, but her face fell again as Ron attempted to crack a joke about George, everyone laughed more at the lameness then the joke.

Hermione was getting glares amongst the usual stares now, including Lee Jordan, The Weasley twin's best friend. "How's George?" he spat at Hermione one day, "I…umm…don't know" she replied weakly. Lee laughed, "It's your fault you know" he said, Hermione felt tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry" she managed to say. Fred saw this and walked over to them, "What's up?" he asked Hermione, "N-nothing" she replied shakily, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Fred and Lee talked through breakfast as they usually did, Lee giving Hermione glares whenever Fred wasn't looking.

At last breakfast was over. "What you got?" Fred asked, "Umm, double Defence against the dark arts" she replied, "I'll walk you there" At that point Lee walked past, "Careful around her Fred, things tend to explode" he sneered at Hermione, 'So un-Gryffindor like' she thought.

Double Defence against the dark arts went so slowly. Their teacher Professor Lupin decided to have the first no wands lesson ever. Professor Lupin had only accepted the offer because of the circumstances, that and he needed a job. Seeming Dumbledore had died, no-one really thought a polite werewolf would be much trouble.

Hermione read aloud from the text book, turning slightly at the whispers of Draco Malfoy. A shudder ran up her back at the thought, she wanted to scream at him, punch him, hurt him; she wanted him to go through pain!

When the lesson had finally ended Hermione made to leave straight away, but… "Miss Granger, a word if I may" Hermione walked back to Professor Lupin. "Yes Professor?" she asked. "I realized a lot and it would be a stressful time for you, believe me, the order is going through the same thing, but I need you to concentrate harder on your work" Professor Lupin said, smiling a bit. "Yes Professor, sorry" she said. "Do not apologize, just promise" he answered, "I promise" He smiled and left.

Fred was waiting for Hermione when she came out of the classroom. "What was that about? The order?" he asked hopefully. "No, just telling me to concentrate on my work" she replied lazily. "Well let's head down to lunch" Fred suggested.

At lunch Hermione was getting badly affected by Lee's comments, that she ate very little and left quickly, heading straight up to the dormitory, taking a short cut to avoid Malfoy. Once in the dormitory she cried. "Hermione?" She spun around, "Oh, Hey Fred" she answered. "What's up?" he asked, "Nothing, just people making comments about George to me" she answered, contempt on telling him no-more. "Who? I swear when I find them I'll kill them!" Fred said, enraged. Hermione didn't answer, instead she changed the subject. "I have astronomy tonight" she said. "Ok" Fred said, calmed a bit.

That night in astronomy Hermione thought once again about George. 'It's my fault and everyone knows it!' she said to herself. "Hermione?" Fred was in the doorway, waiting. She looked around, everyone had left. "My god, I didn't notice class finish" she said, managing a laugh. She swung he bag over her shoulder and hurried out after Fred. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Fred thought, "Hermione, you never told me who has been making comments to you about George" he said, "Hermione?" he looked around, she wasn't there. His first thought was she was in trouble. Immediately, he ran back to the astronomy tower, checking any passage ways along the way.

When Fred opened the door to the astronomy tower, he saw Hermione, standing up on the window sill, crying. He followed his instincts and pulled her down. "Let me go!" she cried, "Not unless you swear that you won't hurt yourself!" Fred said, "Why should I? I'll be better off to everyone dead!" she wailed. Fred blushed, "Not everyone" he said. Hermione looked at him, "Wh-" before she could say anything Fred had her in a passionate embrace. At first she was shocked, but after several moments she melted into it. Fred pulled away when he remembered that she was nearly raped. "Fred, did you do that to stop me jumping or because-" "I love you" Fred finished for her. She smiled and blushed. She then kissed him with hesitation. After a long while they drew apart. Fred lay back against the wall, Hermione following his lead and rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel so stupid, let all of this get to me so much to drove me to want to die, I'm pathetic!" Hermione said. "No, you're not! Never think that! I won't tell and neither will you, no-one will know what happened here tonight, ok?" Hermione nodded. "I suppose our only witness is the moon" she said, before laughing.

_(a/n: loved this chapter? hope so. please keep on reviewing and i will keep on wirting, by the way, if i take a long time to submit the next chapter, it does not mean i have given up! i will tell you if i decide to give up, which i don't plan to:D Also do not correct my spelling and punctuation, i usually realize. Just tell me if you're confused about something or have any ideas, all ideas are welcome, thx heaps, love my reviewers!)_


	7. Hogsmede

(**_a/n: Hello! sorry i haven't put a chapter up for so long, it's bloody test week -- Can you believe the nerve of them? teaching us things and testing us! lol. well i hope you enjoy this chapter. It was quite ammusing to write..stupid cheap Ron. Well i'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. The O.C.. Addict, your reviews are...SPUNKY! lol)_**

****

Chapter 7: Hogsmede

Finally George was released from the hospital wing, looking like Fred again (a/n: Get it? They're twins, so they look like each other, just in case anyone is confused). Hermione ran up to him when she saw him and gave him the biggest hug imaginable, "We missed you" she said. He smiled, "I missed you guys too" he answered. She stepped aside so Fred could say hello to his twin, they high-fived, "Made it out in time for Hogsmede tomorrow!" George grinned. "Zonko's, here we come!" Fred yelled, making Madam Pomfrey shut the doors to the hospital wing, he then looked at Hermione who had giggled, "I mean, if you want to go" he said, pleadingly. "Of course" she smiled.

That night when Hermione went to change into her nightgown she could hear Fred and George talking. She hadn't a clue what they were saying until she head, "HERMIONE? MAN, SHES LIKE THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THE SCHOOL!" Fred had obviously told George about them, she smiled. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! PROVE IT!" She would have betted any amount of money that Fred was sighing and shaking his head at his brother's foolishness. She hurriedly slipped the nightgown over her head and then ran downstairs. George saw first, "Hermione, are you going out with anyone?" he asked. Hermione smiled, "Yeah, actually I am" she said. George looked slightly down fallen, but then asked, "Who?" She smiled mischievously, then walked over to Fred and kissed him long and hard. When they pulled away, she couldn't help but laugh at the look on George's face. Fred on the other hand was looking around at the crowd that had built at the bottom of the staircases from George's previous yelling. Everyone was dumbfounded. Hermione had chosen Fred over every guy in the school? As usual, news like this spread quickly, very quickly.

The next day Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny set off for Hogsmede. "So…Where to first?" George asked Hermione and Fred. "Oh, how about-" Ron began, "Three Broomsticks, it's a bit chilly, I could do with a butter beer" Fred said, making Ron scowl.

"Morning Rosmerta" George said cheerfully, "It'll be 6 butter beers today", Madam Rosmerta smirked, "You plan to pay for them this time?" she asked. Fred and George pretended to be highly offended, "Always!" they exclaimed. Madam Rosmerta smirked, making Ron blush. "Ok everyone, cough up" Fred said, holding out his hand. Everyone cheerfully enough put a galleon in Fred's hand. "Hermione take your galleon back this instant! This one is on me" he grinned at her, she laughed. "No, I don't want to be a pain" she said. "Hermione" Fred said firmly, putting the large gold coin back into her hand, "Fine, but only this once" she said, giving up and pocketing her coin.

After the drinks were paid for they all headed out back into the frosty wind.

"Ok, well I think I speak for everyone when I say Zonko's" Hermione said, smiling. Everyone grinned.

As usual Zonko's was full of everything that Fred and George could want, but no think of.

Fred and George only bought products that they could use to think of ideas for their own inventions; Ron bought everything he could afford (not much in other words), Harry bought everything Ginny liked (seeming Christmas was coming up), Ginny bought one thing for each of them (once again for Christmas) and Hermione bought a couple of things that she thought were very clever.

Soon they departed, all of their pockets emptier, except for Ron's, whose were completely empty. "So are you two an item or what" Ron asked stupidly, Ginny rolled her eyes, "Why was I…blessed, with such an intelligent brother" she said sarcastically. Ron looked at her, "What?" He asked. "Everyone already knows Fred and Hermione are an item, even the ones that weren't there" "Yeah like everyone that's not in Gryffindor" George sniggered "And you WERE there! My god!" Harry hugged her and she smiled. Hermione saw him whisper something in her ear and she giggled. "Well, umm, Ginny and I have some…unfinished homework to do, see you guys later" Harry said, dragging Ginny away by the hand. Everyone smirked, "Hope they have fun doing they're 'homework'" George said, torn between the fact that it was humorous and it was his sister.

After Harry and Ginny were out of sight from the snow, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron went to Honeydukes. "What would the lady like" George said, grinning. "Not fussy, as long as it's not a cockroach cluster" she looked disgusted at the thought. After spending the last of their money (except for Ron, who instead stared at them pleadingly) they departed. "Well, I'm going back up to the castle" Ron said, aiming his butter beer at the bin next to Hermione, "Anyone notice how foul butter beer tastes when it goes cold?" he threw the butter beer. Being Ron, who sucked at all sports, missed the bin entirely, hitting Hermione in the stomach, pouring the remaining contents of the drink all over her. "RON!" she roared, "YOU STUPID GIT!" Ron looked sideways at Fred and George who were laughing at Ron's bad aim, at the same time glaring at him for hitting Hermione. "Well, I'll just take my leave" Ron said, running towards Hogwarts.

Fred, George and Hermione decided it was high time they went back to they were just passing The Three Broomsticks. "Can you guys wait out here for a second? I want to wash this shit off me" she said, "But Hermione! We'll be back up at the castle soon, then you can clear it with your wand like that" Fred said. "Yes, but it is irritating and cold" she replied. She smiled at them and walked into The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione slipped through the crowd and entered a small hallway at the back of the Three Broomsticks. She then entered the girl's bathroom. The spill was worse then she thought, from the top of the stomach down, it was pale yellow. "Stupid git" she muttered.

Hermione managed to get all of the colouring out, but having put extra liquid on it to rid the butter beer, it was wet, no matter how many times she had tried to dry it with the paper towel, it just stayed wet. "Oh well" she said. She departed the bathroom, thinking how different it was going to be away from Fred and George on the Christmas holidays. Her parents would like to see their daughter at least twice a year, as would be expected.

She closed the bathroom door quietly, as all of the paintings were asleep, and then started walking to the other doorway, that would lead her into The Three Broomsticks front room. "Funny seeing you here Granger" Hermione spun around to see Malfoy, "Fuck you Malfoy" she spat. He smirked. "Malfoy? Not a name you say often, tell me, why haven't you told anyone it's me?" Hermione didn't say anything; she would NEVER tell him that she was too scared. He smoothly made his way over to her and stroked her cheek, "Never mind, it's better that way, Weasel has you, I want you. He'll get what's coming to him and you won't be able to tell him that I'm doing it" he chuckled at the thought, slowly slipping his arm around Hermione's waist. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, pushing him off and running out. Fred was shocked to see Hermione bolting out of the door at such a speed, but he was shocked more so when she threw herself into his arms. "Hermione what's wrong?" he asked, he could see tears running down her cheeks, his face darkened, "That Bastard!" he yelled, making a couple of old witches gasp. "Hermione, he can't keep on doing this to you! We'll find out whose doing it, then he'll be sorry" George said, trying to make Hermione feel better about not being able to say his name.

Just then, the door opened and Malfoy came out. "Hello Weasels, Hello Mudblood" he chuckled. Fred and George tensed. "Say mudblood, why on Earth were you screaming? We could hear you from the counter" he said, smirking. Fred and George was oblivious to the wink he quickly gave Hermione. "YOU STUPID PRAT!" Hermione screamed after him. Fred and George looked impressed at the volume of her voice. She turned back to Fred and cried into his shoulder. "It's him" she whispered, hatred clear in her voice, "Its Malfoy."

(a/n: well, thats the 7th chapter down! What will happen now that they know it's Malfoy? Will Malfoy meet an untimely end? Is Hermione pregnant? will Ron find out he's the richest prat in the world? Will this authors note ever end? all very unlikely, LOL. Enjoy the next chapter, don't expect it til next week, as i said, its test week)


	8. Malfoy's Lesson

CHAPTER 8: MALFOY'S LESSON

Fred and George were angry. They had run straight after Malfoy, into the whirling snow, Hermione lost sight of them. When she made it to Hogwarts the first people she saw were Harry and Ginny, occupied in a very passionate kiss. Hermione walked over to them and coughed slightly to get their attention. They ignored her. "HELLO!" she yelled. Their heads shot up. "Oh, um, Hello Hermione" Harry blushed. Ginny smiled at her first, not in the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Have you seen Fred and George?"

"Weren't they with you?"

"Yeah, but they ran after…I've lost them"

"Well no, sorry Mia, haven't seen them"

Hermione couldn't help but think 'wonder why.'

She tried everywhere they'd usually be, Owlery (Sending out the latest order forms), Outside Filch's office(waiting to see the look on Filch's face when he's pelted with a dozen charmed dungbombs), inside Filch's office(It's Fred and George, need I say more?). 'Of course they're not here' she thought, 'They ran off searching for Malfoy, not to play pranks or send order forms!' she could have kicked herself for being so stupid.

"Where would Malfoy have gone if two older Gryffindors were after him?" she asked herself, "The Great Hall, or the Slytherin common room."

She ran into the great hall and saw it near empty, except for a few people from each house, Including Harry and Ron. She made her way over to them. "Have you guys seen Fred and George?" she asked, "Uh, no, I think…um…" Ron trailed off, 'He's no even paying attention!' Hermione thought angrily, 'It's that damn chess game!' Hermione didn't even think, she just picked up the chess board and threw it on the ground. "HEY!" both Harry and Ron yelled, "Oh shut-up, you should be studying anyway!" she snapped, Ron opened his mouth to remind her that his chess skills helped get the Philosophers stone, but Hermione was quicker, "Have either of you guys seen Fred and George?" she asked. "Umm, they ran past the great hall yelling, they looked mad" Harry said. "Thanks you guys" she said, "At least now I know that they're on the castle."

Hermione made her way towards the Slytherin common room when she saw Fred and George, 'Finally!' she thought. "My god, never leave me like that again!" she said to them, "Shh, we're waiting for Malfoy" they whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes, but hid with them, she did want to see Malfoy get what he deserved. They waited there for at least and hour. Finally Hermione asked them if they could leave. "He's not going anywhere!" She said, hoping desperately to convince them. It was at that moment that the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room opened. Hermione's heart jumped, Crabbe and Goyle were coming out meaning Malfoy probably would too! This was just perfect! "Boo!" Hermione jumped and turned around, there stood Pansy Parkinson. "What are you doing Mudblood?" she shrieked. The portrait shut so quickly that Crabbe fell over in surprise and knocked himself out. "Stupefy!" Hermione shouted, pointing at Pansy.

Fred, George and Hermione ran back to the common room. When they arrived they were out of breath and grinding their teeth, they were so sure that Malfoy was going to come out. "Maybe next time?" Hermione said, trying to cheer Fred and George up. They just grunted. The only good that was coming out of this was that Malfoy was leaving her alone. She had seen him once or twice, but never when Fred and George were there.

* * *

It was the day before the Christmas holidays and Fred and George were a miserable as ever, they had obviously not bashed Malfoy. "He's like disappeared!" they complained. "Not really, he's been n every one of my classes and I've seen him walking around when I went to the bathroom" Hermione said matter-of-factly. They groaned. "That didn't help, that just means he'll never be around at the same time as us, but if you're around, he's there! Not the safest thing" Fred said, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled as an idea came into her head. She got up (making Fred fall over) and made her way to the stairs of the boy's dormitories. "Where are you going?" George asked curiously. "You'll see."

Hermione returned after several minutes holding a cloak. "I borrowed this from Harry" she grinned, "The invisibility cloak!" They exclaimed. "Ah, remember when Harry tried to sneak to Hogwarts in third year with this?" Fred asked George, "Those were the days!" George grinned. "So, what did you have in mind Hermione?" they asked. Hermione told them the plan and they left.

* * *

They arrived on the second floor after a minute or two and almost immediately they spotted Malfoy, luckily Fred and George well already after the cloak. As expected Malfoy made his way over to Hermione.

"So, finally got my name out of your mouth did you?" Malfoy asked irritably. "Clearly" Hermione answered back. "Very confident there I see, I wouldn't be if I were you" he smirked. "Whatever Malfoy, I'm out of here" she said. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "No, I don't think you're going anywhere" he snarled. He pushed her up against the wall, running his fingers through her hair. "Come on…" Hermione muttered to Fred and George. "What was that?" Malfoy said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nothing, now get the fuck away from me!" she yelled, pushing him off her. She tried to run, but Malfoy caught her by the arm, spun her around and hit her. She couldn't help but scream in pain. Fred and George pushed threw the cloak off them then. "Leave her alone!" they roared. Malfoy scowled at Hermione "This was your idea wasn't it?" he asked, "Of course" she said, holding her cheek and glaring at him. "Bitch" he yelled pushing her away so he could grab his wand. She hit the wall the all went black.

* * *

Hermione awoke several hours later in the common room; her head was throbbing with pain, as was her cheek. She looked over at Fred who was asleep by her side; George on the other hand was asleep in and armchair. "Fred?" she said tiredly. Fred lifted his head and looked at her "Hello there" she said, smiling. He moved his head up to hers and kissed her passionately. She threw her arms around his neck, while he lifted her shirt. Hermione winced, her head was throbbing badly now and her cheek burned painfully. "Stupid bastard" she said, sitting up and conjuring a glass of water. Fred laughed, "Well, he's probably feeling a lot more pain then you are" Hermione nearly choked on her water in her desperation to ask what happened. "Don't choke! Look, we bashed him up badly after you passed out, oh and sorry we took so long, George was holding me back, we were waiting for the opportune moment, but we were a but late" She smiled slightly. "It's ok, I'm fine, could do with a painkiller though" she said. Fred picked up a glass on the small table beside the armchairs, "We took you to the hospital wing when we were done with Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey told us to take you back to the common room and give you this potion when you woke up, said it'd help the pain, I'm sure its much better then a painkiller or whatever" Hermione thankfully took the potion and skulled it. "Thank you" she said, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_a/n: Well, heres another chapter, FINALLY! tests are over:D i hope i did well in them. Well chapters will come more often in about 7 days, i'm on holidays then:D Well read and REVIEW! Oh and i've been asked whether this is a Draco Hermione thing or Fred Hermione. I'm sorry if i've disappointed any1, but this is definatly a Fred Hermione ship, SORRY! I put down Hermione and Draco, cause its got more to do about them, they are the main characters, sorry if i confused anyone! I also am sorry if this chapter is shit, i thought it was quite good, but i mean spelling and grammer, its been a really stressful week, so once again SORRY!_


	9. Prat

CHAPTER 9: THE TRAIN RIDE AND THE BURROW

Hermione was up earlier then she expected the next day, turned out that Madam Pomfrey's potion not only took away the pain, but it also took away the bruise, Hermione was thankful.

Fred and George were still asleep when she finished dressing, so she decided to go upstairs to see if they had packed, as would be expected, they hadn't. So being the kind person that she was, she decided to do it for them.

When done, she wheeled their trunks downstairs. She was surprised to find that they were awake.

"I packed your stuff for you" she said

"Aw, how sweet, she organizes all of your stuff" George teased.

"I packed your's as well"

George didn't say another word.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express earlier then everyone else so that they could find a nice compartment, which they did. Hermione walked into the compartment first, but turned around to find no-one behind her, "Where have they gone now?" she said aloud. "Where have who gone?" Ginny asked as she entered the compartment, shortly followed by Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna. "Oh, Fred and George" Hermione answered. "I think I saw them chasing a group of Slytherins" Ron informed.

Fred and George didn't come until the train was about to leave. "Sorry to keep you waiting" George said as he sat down opposite to Fred and Hermione. Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek and rested her head against his shoulder. "Where'd you guys go anyway?" Harry asked. Fred and George smiled mischievously, "you'll see in good time young one."

It had been ages and still they had not found out where Fred and George had been, but they had other things on their minds, food! "Honestly you guys! The world doesn't revolve around food!" Hermione said as she watched Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Neville clutching their stomachs and moaning. Ginny just rolled her eyes at Hermione and said "Mia, they're guys, of course their world revolves around food, I mean, I swear Harry spends more time with food then with me!" Hermione and Ginny laughed, all the guys glared at them. Luna just read her magazine.

At last the food trolley arrived. Harry bought as much as he could to share around with everyone. They all agreed that next time they ate anything; it wouldn't be near Luna, who had continuously talked about the food that they were eating.

Soon Hermione left the compartment to use the bathroom. It was on her way back that she noticed a bright light coming from one of the compartments. She purposely walked by it, hoping to find out what the light was. She burst into fits of laughter. Malfoy was in the compartment, trying desperately to get rid of a sign pointing to his head saying 'Prat'. At the sound of her laughter he turned to her. "Granger" was all he said. "Ferret" Hermione acknowledged. He scowled at her. "Get over the whole damn 'Ferret' thing and get rid of this sign for me" He said. "What on earth makes you think I'd do that?" she asked. He pointed his wand at her. She rolled her eyes. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the compartment, locking the door and closing the blinds. "Malfoy, let go" She said calmly. He slipped his arms around her waist, 'what is it with him and my fucking waist?' she thought. "Hermione, please remove this sign" He said sweetly. Hermione snorted. He hit her. "Prick!" she exclaimed. She straightened up and slapped him across the face. "How dare you!" he yelled. He grabbed her again, a dangerous look in his eye.

The compartment door burst open. "Let her go prat" George said. Malfoy loosened his grip on Hermione, still not letting go completely. "Let her go!" Fred warned. "What's in it for me?" Malfoy asked, grinning. He suddenly looked down, feeling pain in his arm. His jacket was on fire! "Stupid bitch!" he screamed, releasing her. She giggled, before leaving casually with Fred and George. "Oh, you guys seem to stop bad situations getting worse A LOT" she said. They grinned.

They arrived at the burrow that day at about 7 o'clock. Mrs. Weasley commented on their limited weight as soon as they walked in the door. It wasn't long after that til she was watching them all eat a large meal. "Molly, stop force feeding the kids" Mr. Weasley mumbled from the lounge room. Mrs. Weasley left them alone for a minute so she could argue with Mr. Weasley. As soon as they could they bolted. Mrs. Weasley found Harry and Ron, and made them eat. George had taken refuge on the couch, where as Ginny went to take a bath. Hermione and Fred were aside, lying on the grass behind a large bush near the house. Hermione laid her head on Fred's chest and sighed. "Why did you sigh?" he asked amused. "I sighed? Oh well, I guess it was just the beauty of the sky" she said. Fred rolled his eyes and coughed. Hermione giggled, as she leaned her head up and brushed her lips against his.

They sat up and kissed for a while. Fred made sure they went no further, as he was listening intently for a- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Fred pulled away from the kiss, leaving Hermione looked a bit rejected. "Don't look like that, you should be happy. After all I am giving you one of your Christmas presents early!" He smirked at her confused expression.

Fred led Hermione into the kitchen blindfolded. "Can I take this thing off yet?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Not yet…….Ok now!" Hermione pulled her blindfold off. "Mum? Dad?" She exclaimed joyously as she ran up and hugged her parents.

(a/n: Ok, well, there's chap 9, hope you liked it. Sorry i've taken so long to put this chapter up! I promise that i'll try to bring more out quicker. Remember, i'm not one to give up on stories, i'd probably just delete them if i did anyway.)


	10. Christmas

CHAPTER 10: CHRISTMAS

After a few more moments Hermione released her parents from the hug. "How'd you guys get here?" she asked. "Apparated with me" Mr. Weasley said as he entered the burrow. Hermione looked at him amazed, "But you've been in the lounge room the entire time!" He smiled a that's-what-you-think smile. She laughed then turned back to her parents, who stood there looking around at everyone. "Oh, umm, Mum, dad, this is Molly Weasley" Hermione said, pointing at Mrs. Weasley. "And, Arthur Weasley (you know him), Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Georg- Where's George?" Hermione looked around, "I think I saw him before…he'll be around, don't worry" Ginny said. She frowned and then turned back to her parents, "And this is Fred" She said, she exchanged smiles with her mother.

That night Mrs. Weasley sent Fred and Hermione upstairs to plan Christmas presents for Mr and Mrs Granger. They seemed to be taking forever, mainly because Fred didn't know what was suitable for muggles.

* * *

Downstairs George was still busy at work on joke shop business. He was in the lounge room and was oblivious to the fact that Hermione's parents were there. He was just starting on an order form when a man walked into the lounge room, gazing at the monuments. "Incredible" Mr. Granger said as he looked at a photograph of a red haired man walking among a pack of dragons that seemed to take no notice of him. "Umm…hello?" Mr. Granger turned around, "OH! Hello, sorry, you scared me" Mr. Granger said. George nodded an apology then asked, "Who are you?" Mr. Granger stared at him for a second as though he thought he was dim-witted. "I'm Brian Granger…" he answered. George suddenly remembered that Fred had mentioned inviting Hermione's parents over for Christmas. "Of course you are!" he said, grinning. "Umm, Fred, may I have a word?" Mr. Granger asked. 'Fred…' George thought, then decided 'Why not?' "Yes?" George said, grinning. "I just wanted to have a word to you about Hermione" George said nothing. "See, I know you love her, and judging by her letters, she really loves you, so I just wanted to have a chat with you about her" George nearly hit himself for pretending to be Fred, "I'm not Fr-" he tried panicky. Mr. Granger cut him off and began talking to him about what he expected of Fred.

* * *

The minute Mr. Granger stopped talking George bolted. He stopped, gasping for breath at the top of the stairs. "Hey, where have you been all night?" Fred asked, coming out of a room, where he was searching for a catalogue. "Lounge gasp room" George managed to say, shortly before getting his breath back. "Yeah well, Hermione's parents are here, so introduce yourself if you see them, ok?" Fred said. George's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I know they're here, in fact I had a lovely chat with Hermione's dad" George said. Fred looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "He spoke to you about Hermione, didn't he?" he said between laughs. George nodded, he couldn't help but laugh too. They laughed for ages, until finally Hermione came to see what was going on. She looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Your dad talked to George" Fred managed in one breath. Hermione seemed confused at first and then just like them, she burst out laughing, understanding completely. "I told you he would!" she laughed.

* * *

Finally Christmas came. Everyone walked downstairs laughing and chatted. George keeping his distance with Mr. Granger (a/n: Mr. Granger knows that Fred and George are twins, but is still under the impression that he was speaking to Fred).

Everyone opened their presents exceptionally fast. Hermione gasped at the beautiful diamond incrusted silver bracelet that Fred had given her. "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Well then, you should be thankful that we tested our products on first years" whispered Fred, so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear. George laughed, "That's not right Fred, when she says 'It's So Beautiful!' You're meant to say, 'Just like you'" he said, battering his eyelashes. Fed hit him, joking of course. They then laughed at Hermione who was trying to tell her parents that Fred and George's gift were Berty Botts every Flavoured Beans, not Jelly Beans.

The end of the holidays came and Hermione hugged her parent's goodbye. She then boarded the Hogwarts express with the others, waving to her parents until they were out of sight. Then she snuggled in between Fred and Harry and…(you'll never guess)…began reading a book.

* * *

a/n: Ok, not the most eventful chapter, but you get that. i also apologize for it's length. But seeming that there wasn't as much to write about n this chapter compared to the others...well, yeah. Please review! Thanks to all of my reviewers, i'll mention those who have reviewed alot:D! lol.


	11. Two Kisses and One Potion

_a/n: WOW! This story took me the longest time to update, mainly because my computer stuffed up, ah well, here's the chapter you have been waiting for...well i think you have at lease :P - MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVA! i think i've said that before...lol!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Two kisses and one potion_

"Hermione, we're here" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione woke up startled, "What?" she asked.

"We have arrived at Hogwarts" Ginny giggled.  
Hermione nearly screamed and immediately ran to change into her robes as quickly as she could.

Hermione jumped into a carriage with Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred and George. "Thanks for waiting" she said, before closing the carriage door and feeling the slight jerk, meaning they had started moving.

"Don't thank me! I was all for leaving you on the train" Fred teased.

"I'll bet" Hermione giggled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Ron rolled his eyes and this and turned to look out of the window. "Hey, there's Malfoy! Damn, kind of hoped he wasn't coming back" Ron said in a disappointed whisper.  
"Oh…I had forgotten about him" Hermione said quietly. George hit Ron over the head.

"What was that for?" Ron demanded.

"What was what for? I'm your older brother, which gives me the rights to hit you" He said smugly. Hermione giggled, knowing full well that George had only hit Ron because he had mentioned Malfoy. "Don't hit Ron" she laughed.

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't Potty and his Weasel, still alive I see, shame. But where is your mudblood bitch?" Harry and Ron turned around in rage to face Malfoy, "What did you call Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"Why, I called her exactly what she is" Malfoy sneered.

Harry drew his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy, just as Malfoy pointed his at Harry.

"Tell me, do you think 'Serpensortia' would be a suitable spell? No, I suppose it wouldn't, everyone already knows you can set snakes on people, but then again, I have a list of people you could set it on" Malfoy said, tossing a piece of paper to Harry.

Harry caught it and read it. '_Mudblood bitch Granger, Weasel, Potty'_ It said. Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

"Expelliamus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Malfoy smirked. "Bet you wished you'd never see the day that I held your wand" he said.

"True, but I must say it'd be interesting to see the day you manage to keep my wand longer then 60 seconds" Harry hissed. "Hmm, what a coincidence, that'd be today" he said, tossing Harry's wand up and down.

WHACK

Malfoy dropped Harry's wand to hold a hand to his burning cheek, he looked at the attacker. "You were saying?" Hermione smirked. "Stupid bitch!" he spat, looking over her shoulder to make sure there was no sign of Fred and George.

"Well that wasn't very nice" she said bluntly, walking over to Harry and passing him his wand. Malfoy took this opportunity and sent a spell at Hermione's ankle, she fell with a cry.

"You bastard!" she yelled at him, causing him to smirk.

Suddenly an angry voice sounded from behind them. "What is the meaning of this!" a very grumpy looking professor McGonagall said. "Professor!" Hermione said in relief. McGonagall turned a sour face towards her, "I expected better from you Ms Granger" she said. "Now, as I am already well aware of what happened here, all four of you will receive a detention; now get to the great hall before you lose points!" Harry and Ron left nearly as soon as the words had left her mouth. "Harry! Ron! I can't walk, remember?" Hermione called after them to no avail.

Professor McGonagall looked at her sternly, then at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly carry Ms Granger to the hospital wing, I'm sure you'd both be able to make it back before the feast starts" Hermione looked at her pleadingly, while Malfoy muttered "Depending on how much she weighs" under his breath. "Well, I'm sure it's not a lot judging by her size, and if so, then use a levitating charm, I trust you know one?" McGonagall snapped. "Yes" Malfoy muttered, McGonagall turned her gaze to Hermione and then left.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting _you_ take me to the hospital wing with no one else around" Hermione said sternly. She then tried to stand up herself, but fell again with a short cry. Malfoy smirked.

He picked her up and started walking in the direction of the hospital wing. "Put me down" Hermione hissed, struggling against his grip. "Hmm, well let me think abou- NO!" he replied.

She glared at him.

They made there way to the hospital wing without talking, Hermione making sure they went directly there, and not through a short-cut.

At last they arrived, Malfoy stopped shortly before entering with her.

"See, I'm capable of making it here with you without taking a detour…" he said, smirking at her sudden desire to get into the hospital wing. "But, if you want, we could always find a nice private hallwa-" "Malfoy put me down!" Hermione yelled. He grudgingly went into the hospital wing carrying Hermione.

* * *

Hermione left the hospital wing walking, thankful that Madam Pomfrey had told Malfoy to get down to the feast.

She decided that she may as well stop at the library quickly while she had the chance.

Skimming through the books, she found one on dark magic that greatly interested her.

"Ok, Hermione, only one book" she told herself, looking longingly at different books on roman magic.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Hermione spun around to face the speaker. "Will you ever give me a moment's piece?" Hermione hissed at Malfoy, "I did, a moment ago" he said.

"Well give me another million moment's" she said, picking up her book that she had dropped.

"Why aren't you afraid of me anymore?" Malfoy asked randomly.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Because I have no reason to be afraid of you anymore" she said irritably, dropping her book once again.

Malfoy bent down and picked the book up for her. "Hmm, dark arts, what exactly do you want to know? I'm sure I can tell you" he grinned.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know shit" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ah, but death eaters know all about the dark arts" he replied casually. "You're not a death eater" Hermione said confidently, "You wouldn't have the guts".

She was suddenly bashed up against the bookshelf by him, "Don't speak of what you don't know" he hissed, pulling his sleeve back to reveal the dark mark. "Oh my god…" Hermione gasped.

"So what do you say to that?" he asked her. "Let go of me now" she said hastily, fear rising within her. Malfoy smirked at this. "Not so brave anymore are we?" Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes, she just wanted to go, why did this always happen to her?

Slowly Hermione slid down the bookshelfs, tears streaking her cheeks. She sat on the sound, still in a firm grasp. "Please let me go" Malfoy looked at her, "Were you begging?" he asked her, "If I say yes will you let me go?" she asked hopefully. He smirked at her attempt, making her hopes fall.

He started kissing her, not roughly like he had always done, but softly and bearably, and much to his surprise, she kissed back. It was only after the book Hermione was going to hire dropped onto the floor with a dull thud that she realised what she was doing. "I didn't…" she tried. Draco leaned in for another kiss, but Hermione pulled away. "Let me go" she said sternly. He looked at her incredulously, letting his guard down. She slipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at his ribs.

Hermione stood up and ran from the library. She wanted to skip dinner and go to the common room, but she didn't know the new password, so decided to go to dinner, get the password, and then say she was sick.

* * *

The next day Hermione got up tiredly and changed into her robes. She then dragged her feet over to the mirror and put her hair back into a rough bun. All night she had been dreaming of that kiss, that wonderful kiss… "Shut up" Hermione said to her mind.

Hermione crept out of her dorm, as not to wake her room mates, and then wandered downstairs to the common room.

"Feeling better?" Hermione looked up to see Fred sitting on a couch, looking at her softly. "A lot better" she smiled. She went and sat with him on the couch, kissing him tenderly as she sat. "Wow…What was that for?" he asked her. "Do you have to ask?" she replied.

"Ah shit, I better get going, I have potions first thing" Hermione said. "Umm…classes don't start for an hour and a half Hermione" Fred said, looking at her teasingly. She shrugged and stood up. "'I'll see you at lunch" he said, kissing her goodbye.

Hermione walked down to the great hall, seating herself at the end of the Gryffindor table. She pulled some pancakes towards her and began eating, thinking the whole time, and constantly checking the Slytherin table.

* * *

Hermione was the first to arrive at the dungeons after breakfast, so she took a seat and opened a book that she had read countless times. 

"Ms Granger, class does not start for another 15 minutes"

"Sorry Profes- You?"

Malfoy stood in the doorway smugly.

"So mudblood, why are you always so early to class?" he asked.

"So I'm not late"

Malfoy snorted at this comment.

"Oh that was charming" Hermione said in a disgusted tone. Malfoy shrugged it off, and sat next to her. "So, about that kiss…"

"There's nothing to talk about Malfoy!" she snapped. He sighed, slipping his hand into his bag.

"I got this for you" he said, handing her the book she had intended on getting. She looked at it suspiciously. "Why?" she asked, "What did u do to it?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "If you really must know, it's a monsters book of monsters in disguise; honestly, you really have to start trusting people" Hermione laughed mockingly at this, "Oh yes, and you're just the perfect place to start!"

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk, he pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply and softly, just like the night before, and as the night before Hermione melted into it.

"Get your hands off of her!" Hermione pulled away and looked at the door, "George…" she gasped.

"It's all right Hermione" George said softly, before he turned to Malfoy, "You never give up, do you?" he snarled.

Malfoy shrugged, "She kissed me back" he said bluntly, Hermione glared at him. "Liar" George hissed.

Hermione looked at them both. Malfoy sat calmly at the desk Hermione _had_ been sitting at, while George held his wand so it was pointing at Malfoy's chest, Hermione was almost afraid, she had _never_ seen George like this before.

"George…" Hermione said shakily. George turned around and saw Hermione, she was shaking slightly, she was afraid…of him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry" he said, rushing over to her, she smiled and managed a weak laugh, "It's ok, really."

"Well, isn't this all just so touching" Malfoy said, yawning, "But I'd appreciate it if you left so _Granger_ and I can continue that kiss" Malfoy then narrowly avoided a hex sent by…Hermione.

* * *

George refused to leave until Professor Snape came, who was in such a foul mood that he took 50 points from Gryffindor because George was in the wrong place.

"Well, at least you two are here first, I have a task to give to the both of you" They looked up at him. "You two will be making a belief potion for me today, while the rest of the class goes over the simplest of potions" Snape rolled his eyes when he said this, "I expect you to have it finished by the end of the lesson, a cauldron has been set up on the other side of the dungeon for the two of you, do not disappoint me" They nodded. Malfoy packed his things up and made his way over to the desk smugly, whereas Hermione picked up her things taking as much time as she could without making Snape mad.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her as he took his seat, "Snape wants M-" "Ms Granger, do not test my patience!" Snape hissed. Hermione swiftly made her way to the table and sat down next to Malfoy who looked like Christmas had come early.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that this is torture for you is just so…" Malfoy sighed.

Hermione started to back answer but was cut of by Snape who began talking to the class.

"Today we will be brewing a simple Nausea antidote, any questions?" Neville slowly raised his hand. "What?" Snape snapped.

"Umm, haven't we already m-made one of those…?"

"For someone as untalented as you I am surprised that you have so good a memory span, yes, we have already 'made' one, but due to all of your lack of knowledge on the Nausea antidote in particular, I have decided that we will go over it again" the class moaned.

Lavender raised her hand.

"Miss Brown, please share your more then likely dim-witted question with us"

Lavender blushed a little, but continued anyway. "Umm, I was just wondering why Hermione and Draco were over there" she said, making the class look over at the two.

"Not that is any of your concern, but Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy are there because they were the only ones that proved to have knowledge on everything we have done this year, so I think it would be unfair if they had to sit among blowing up cauldrons caused by stupid mistakes when their talents can be used on something more difficult then most of you could handle" half the class grumbled, the other snorted at hearing Snape say the word "Unfair".

* * *

"Pass the Wiggen-tree bark" Hermione said, holding her hand out.

Malfoy looked at her hand and then her face, "Why?" he asked.

"Because Professor Snape wants this potion done _before_ end of class, so hand it over" Hermione replied, glaring at him.

Malfoy smirked and placed the bark on the floor beside him, "Get it yourself" he said. "Fine" Hermione answered, standing up and making her way around the table.

"Ms Granger, there is no reason to be out of your seat, so sit down!" Snape hissed from the other side of the classroom.

"But Pro-" "Do not argue with me Ms Granger, 50 points from Gryffindor, now sit down before you lose your house any more points!" Hermione sat down immediately, and tried asking Malfoy again, she got the same answer as before.

"Why should I have to get it myself? This is your potion as well, if I fail, you fail" she argued.

"Ah, but you see Granger, I don't care" Draco lied, he cared more then Hermione, if that was possible.

Hermione looked angry; she raised her wand threateningly then dropped it when Snape looked over.

"I expect that potion to be finished soon" Snape said, and then looked back to the class to make sure no one was doing anything wrong.

Hermione cringed, then unwillingly lent over Malfoy to fetch the bark. She could feel his eyes boring into her and spent as little time as she could grabbing the bark and sitting up straight.

* * *

At the end of class Malfoy volunteered to hand in the potion and clear up. Hermione cast him a suspicious look but left all the same.

Once Hermione was out of the door he filled two vials with the belief potion. He tucked one away in his robes, and the other he handed to Snape.

* * *

_A/n: OOOOOH, the damage Draco could do with a potion! Ok, please note that Hermione is starting to melt into Draco's kisses! Originally i was just going to leave it as a FWHG fic, but now...i'm **considering** making Hermione fall for Draco. Well please review! I would also like to take this oppurtunity to comment on the movie 'The lion, the witch and the wardrobe' i'm not sure about others opinions, but i was disappointed, having read the Narnia series i expected a bit more, i also think that the movies was aimed at a younger audience, lol, ok well thats my complaining done, but over-all i did enjoy the movie!_


	12. Messy Hair and a Certain Potion

_A/n: Hehe! Another chapter up, aren't you all so happy:P Anyway, i would just like to say a really big thank you to Nel-Mari, u rok! lol.

* * *

_

CHAPTER 12: Messy hair and a certain potion

"So…how was your lesson with Malfoy?" Harry asked while avoiding an ink bottle that Peeves was dropping down on students.

"He is the most stuck-up person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" Hermione said angrily.

The three made their way down to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

"How was your lesson with the mudblood bitch?" Pansy asked Draco.

"Can't complain" Draco answered, trying to hide a smirk.

"Can't complain? Drakkie we're talking about Granger here, I mean, it had to be bad!" Pansy tried desperately.

Draco stopped walking and turned to face Pansy, "Would you shut-up for once! If I said I can't complain then that's that, end of story!" Draco hissed.

"What's this, Malfoy not complaining? That'd be a first" someone said from behind him.

Draco spun around. "What did you say Potty?" Draco hissed dangerously.

"He said-" Ron began.

"I know what he said!" Draco shouted,

"Well then why'd you ask?" Ron spat.

"Probably so he could buy some time to think of something witty and arrogant to say" Hermione said, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"No-one gave you permission to talk mudblood" Pansy hissed from behind Draco.

Hermione dropped Draco's gaze and looked at Pansy, "You are unbelievable! What's it matter if I'm muggle-born? I'm smarter now then your pureblood ass could be in a thousand years! Not to mention people can actually bear being around me" Hermione said, glaring hard.

"People can bear being around me! Isn't that right Draco?" Pansy said, sounding highly insulted as she clung to Draco's arm.

Draco didn't answer; he just looked at Pansy with a disgusted expression.

* * *

Draco sat down next to Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Hey" Draco said, sounding very irritated.

"Hey man, what's up with you?" Blaise asked, looking up from his lunch.

"Pansy"

"Oh, I thought it might have been that hot mudblood chick"

"Why would you think that?"

"You know, we've never liked her and you had to sit with her in potions, so umm, yeah…what's this with Pansy?"

"Pansy is being…well…Pansy; and it's a annoying the crap out of me"

"Pansy being Pansy, a truly horrible thing, anyway, where is Pansy?"

"I don't know, she ran off crying somewhere, who really gives a damn anyway?"

"A fine point" Blaise laughed then continued eating his lunch.

Draco shrugged and pulled a plate towards him which he immediately piled with food.

As he began eating he heard a laugh sound across the hall. He scanned the hall and saw Hermione laughing as Fred put her back down on the ground and kissed her forehead gently.

Draco could feel the anger rising in him as he watched the two.

* * *

Hermione smiled as Fred swept her of her feet and into her arms, and then laughed when he quickly put her down because of McGonagall's stony stare.

He kissed her forehead gently instead and they sat down.

Hermione started to eat, but unable to help herself any longer, she scanned the Slytherin table.

When she spotted Draco she shrank a little. He was looking at her; his grey eyes were cold and angry.

Hermione averted her eyes from his and began eating, feeling _very_ uncomfortable as Draco's eyes bored into her.

At last she ate all of her dinner and kissing Fred goodbye she left, saying she'd be fine and that she was going straight up to Gryffindor tower…which she was.

Hermione looked back at Fred over her shoulder as she walked into the entrance hall; he caught her eye and winked.

Hermione made her way up the stairs leading to Gryffindor tower. She was just rounding the corner that lead to the fat lady when someone called out her name, "Hermione!" She spun around expecting Fred or George, hopefully not George with what he had witnessed earlier…

"Don't you mean mudblood?" Hermione spat, clearly shocked at seeing Draco, but keeping her cool.

"No…"

"Surprising"

"Look, I'm sorry about Pansy" Draco said coldly.

Hermione was taken aback at the anger in his voice, Draco saw this "Hermione, I'm sorry…"

"What is up with you?" Hermione yelled, stepping back as Draco tried to calm her down, "Can't you just make up your mind about me?" As the words left Hermione's mouth she realised that it sounded as if she was sort of in love with him, and that wouldn't do.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I said make up your mind about me! Then we can just get on with the lives we led before you practically began stalking me!" and with that Hermione ran over to the fat lady, whispered the password and stepped into the Gryffindor common room before Draco could stop her.

* * *

"Draco man, you got to get up" Blaise said, pulling the curtains back on Draco's four poster bed.

"Bugger off" Draco murmured, pulling them back.

This time Blaise showed no mercy, instead he ripped the curtains down completely and magically conjured ice cold water which fell onto Draco.

"I'm up!" Draco yelled, jumping out of bed.

Blaise smirked.

"That was not funny" Draco said, shivering.

"Well from your point of view it wasn't, but from where I was it was fricken hilarious" Blaise laughed.

Draco gave him a filthy look before storming off into the bathroom for a shower.

When Draco emerged from the steamy bathroom he found Blaise to be waiting for him.

"Ready?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco's hair which was everywhere. Truth be told, Draco's hair looked fantastic like that, but he always insisted to slick it back, a habit his father had gotten him into.

"Yeah" Draco said, not caring that his hair looked (well bloody fantastic) in his opinion untidy.

Blaise cast a worried glance at Draco but proceeded down the stairs anyway.

* * *

"Hermione…" Ginny said quietly as she leant beside Hermione's four poster bed.

"Mmm?" Hermione answered groggily.

"You have to get up; classes are starting in an hour"

Hermione didn't answer; instead she snuggled deeper into her blankets.

Ginny sighed, then leant in very close to Hermione's hear and yelled…

"HERMIONE GET UP! YOU'RE TAKING YOUR NEWT'S TODAY!"

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she launched herself out of bed and ran it to the bathroom raving about only studying for 4 hours last night.

When Hermione appeared in the bathroom doorway already dressed with her hair up in a messy wet bun with a white flower, well, let's just say she'd been happier.

"That was a cruel thing to do Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione said.

"Well, it had to be done, otherwise you would have gladly spent all day in bed, which seems weird, usually you'd already be sitting in the classroom at this time reading" Ginny said.

Hermione gave in and headed down to the common room with Ginny.

"And what on earth made you two take so bloody long?" Fred joked as they appeared from the doorway.

"Miss Perfect here slept in" Ginny teased.

Both the girls laughed as Fred pulled a shocked face.

* * *

As soon as George had come down from the boy's dormitory they all left for breakfast.

Hermione kept glancing back at George warily _has he told him?_

Slowly Hermione dropped back a bit until she was level with George.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey 'Mione"

She smiled.

"Um, I was just wondering if you told Fred about…you know, what you walked in on"

"No, I think Fred would have a fit if he found out that Malfoy kissed you _again_"

"Heh…yeah" Hermione said relieved.

"Just do me a favour"

"Mmm?"

"Next time Malfoy tries anything tell us, because I had a feeling that you weren't going to tell us about that little kiss"

"Yeah…" Hermione answered, she couldn't promise him, because she knew she wouldn't tell them if something else happened.

* * *

The four of them walked into the noisy hall that was full of more giggles then usual today.

"Oh god, giggling fits…let's eat in the kitchen" Fred joked.

They made their way over and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron.

"What's with all the giggles?" George asked the two boys.

"Malfoy is wearing his hair differently" Ron growled, obviously annoyed at all the attention Draco was getting from the girls.

"That's it?" George exclaimed.

"What a stupid thing to get worked up about!" Fred joined in, getting many scowls from some girls.

Ginny kicked Hermione under the table and nodded in the direction of the Slytherin tale.

Hermione looked over, and waiting a couple of seconds for some of the Slytherin girls to move she saw Draco.

His hair was…gorgeous, _almost _breathtaking, but Hermione wasn't going into giggling fits just because some guy didn't brush his hair.

* * *

Draco walked into the great hall with Blaise and found himself swarmed with girls from his own house, all the others were giggling stupidly.

Draco pushed past them and sat at the table, annoyed with the unwanted attention.

During breakfast it seemed he couldn't even eat, let alone sneak a glance at the Gryffindor table.

"Oi! You two, move!" Draco said, pointing to the two girls that were blocking his view. The girls moved, positively thrilled that Draco had spoken to them.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, he saw Hermione, her hair down up in a messy bun.

She was looking his way, but didn't seem to notice that he was looking back at her.

He watched as she then rolled her eyes and turned back around, starting a conversation with Fred…or was it George? _Who cares?_ He thought.

Then an idea hit him, the belief potion!

"Wingardium Leviosa" he muttered, making the small vial that contained belief potion float in mid-air.

Slowly and extremely carefully he made it make its way to the Gryffindor table.

Once reaching it he hovered it just above Fred's glass and poured some in, then he did the same with George's or at least he thought it was George.

Bringing it back to him he smirked. No-one ever noticed when something was floating around the room except for the first years, and they weren't a problem.

He watched as the twins, finished off their breakfast, skulled their drinks and then got up.

He had to refrain himself from sending a hex when he saw Fred hold out his hand for Hermione, making her laugh.

* * *

Draco sat behind Hermione in Transfiguration. He had decided that he would talk to Fred and George a little later, making them believe everything they hear would be funny enough anyway.

"Hey" He whispered to the brunette.

She didn't answer.

He tried an arrogant approach.

"Care to give me another kiss?"

She turned around this time and glared, eyes flicking to his hair momentarily (a/n: gotta love that hair).

"Don't talk to me, don't even breathe around me" she hissed, and then turned back to face the front just as Professor McGonagall walked into the room in a foul temper.

"Books open to page 55, NOW!" she snapped.

Everyone hurriedly opened their books to the required page, and so the lesson began…

* * *

"Maybe I should just drop transfiguration" Ron moaned after class.

"Come on Ron, you weren't that bad…I mean I feel sorry for the rabbit you were meant to be transfiguring…"

"Shut-up Harry"

"Don't worry Ron, all you need is practice, after all, if you drop the subject then you have no chance of becoming an Auror" said Hermione.

"I don't think it's worth it" Ron said.

"It's not that bad Weasley, just concentrate a bit harder next time, you should do fine"

The three of them spun around.

"MALFOY?" They all exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but you were being nice to us"

"Oh yeah, about that, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you" he said, smirking at Hermione as he walked away. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Draco walked away from the three, he was sure that he had seen Hermione begin to smile as he left.

"Good" he said to himself.

Just then a red head walked around the corner and they collided.

"Argh! Watch where you're going Malfoy!" yelled one of the Weasley twins.

"It was your fault" Draco said, experimenting.

"So it was"

Draco smirked, the potion had worked.

"So are you Fred or George?"

"George, not like it's any of your business"

"Ah, George, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Well if it's about that kiss you forced upon Hermione's lips then I'm likely to hex you"

"Forced? Oh no, no, no, you've got it wrong, she kissed me" Draco said, smirking like mad.

"WHAT? How could this have happened?"

"Well, I don't really know, I just walked in and sat down then suddenly she was all over me"

"How could Hermione do that to Fred?"

"I don't know, but you should tell him, he'll be worse off if he finds out on his own"

"You're right" George said, walking away to find his brother.

Draco smirked and then hurried off; he had to find Fred before George did.

Draco started to make his way to the library, I mean, most guys that want to impress her go there right? So maybe he just wanted to try doing things she liked.

"Argh!" Draco shouted as he tripped over something.

"Dobby?" he shouted in disbelief.

"Master!" the elf shrieked, curling into a ball.

"I'm no-longer your master unless you forgot" Draco spat.

"Of course" the elf said, slowly standing up.

"What were you doing running around the school of a day anyway?"

"Looking for someone" The elf said.

"For who?"

"Someone"

"FOR WHO?"

"Ms Hermione Granger!" the elf shrieked putting his hands over his head in fear.

"And why would you be looking for Hermione?" Draco said, making his voice sound threatening.

"B-because m-mister Weasley asked me too..."

"Fred Weasley?"

The elf nodded.

"Dobby, where is he?"

"In the kitchens"

"Show me"

The elf shook his head and scurried away, but not being very bright, ran straight to the kitchens.

Draco followed the creature, but stopped when he nearly ran into a wall. "Damn!" he shouted.

He punched the wall, yelling in rage.

He continued this for a few minutes.

"Malfoy?" Draco turned around.

Fred Weasley was standing where a portrait of fruit usually was, behind him were house elves, all desperate for him to take the food they had made with him.

"Weasley" Draco acknowledged, noticing very much how Fred face twisted up in anger at the sight of him.

"I wanted to talk to you Weasley"

"Really, too bad I don't want to talk to you"

"Wait! It's about Hermione…and George" Draco said, stopping Fred in his tracks as he tried to leave.

"What about them?"

"Earlier today I found out that George likes Hermione _a lot_, but when I confronted him he got angry, now he's made some story up about Hermione and I kissing, I think he intends on telling you this to make you break up with her, I just thought you should know that its not true before you got mad" Draco said, once again smirking madly.

"How did you find out that George likes her?"

"I have my sources. Why? Don't you _believe_ me?"

"No, no, I do, really!" Fred said quickly, before leaving to find his brother.

* * *

"Hey George" Hermione greeted as George rushed into the common room.

"Where's Fred?" George spat.

"George, what's wrong?"

"I asked you a question"

"Um, I don't know, haven't seen him"

"Probably with Malfoy"

"What? GEORGE!" Hermione was worried; he'd never acted like this towards her.

Just then Fred entered the common room at a run.

"Hermione!" he breathed, racing over to her and hugging her.

"Fred, I think something is wrong with George!" Hermione said worriedly.

"What?" Fred said turning to George.

"Fred!" George exclaimed. "I have to tell you something"

Fred cast a vicious eye at his brother.

"Yesterday I saw Hermione kissing Malfoy, I didn't want to tell you, but I thought it best I tell you then you found out on your own" George said glaring at Hermione.

"You're lying!" Fred roared.

"No, it's the truth, I was there!"

Fred was starting to get mad at his brothers desperation to make him believe.

He walked right over to him and punched him.

"FRED!" Hermione screamed, she had no idea what was going on, but it wasn't good.

"It's alright Hermione, I know you would never do that" Fred said, continuously punching his brother.

"Fred, stop it!" Hermione screamed, and unable to watch any longer she ran from the room.

"Hermione wait!" Fred yelled after her. He got up and ran from the room, shortly followed by George who had his wand out.

As Hermione reached the entrance hall in tears she heard Fred calling out.

She turned and saw him running towards her, shortly followed by George.

"Fred, she doesn't love you!" George yelled.

"George how could you say that?" Hermione cried.

"Don't talk to me" George spat.

Fred then turned around wand out, "How dare you talk to her like that! Stupefy!"

George dodged the spell, causing it to hit an unsuspecting 3rd year.

Fred and George continued their duel, causing spells to go everywhere, one hitting Pansy.

"Stop it!" Hermione finally yelled out, after it hitting a first year.

She stepped between them, a stupid thing to do, but when you trust someone…

"Expelliamus!" George shouted.

The spell hit Hermione and seeming she had no wand in her hand she was flung back instead. She hit the wall and fell unconscious.

* * *

_a/n: Hello all my fabulous readers! Missed me? lol. I'm soooo sorry that i'm taking forever to update, but you know, all busy with the holidays, anyways, i want to mention that in this chapter, with the belief potion...an interesting potion with a very unoriginal name...You know how George tires to tell Fred that Hermione doens't love him? Well the belief potion won't work for that because Malfoy was the first to get to Fred meaning Fred will only beleive Malfoy on the particular subject. Sooo yeah, i'll try and update soon, and if you wish me to update quickly, then encourage me by reviewing! LOL_


	13. Pansy's Revenge

CHAPTER 13: PANSY'S REVENGE

Hermione awoke slowly to find herself in the hospital wing.

"Hermione!"

She looked over to see the worried faces of Harry, Ron, Fred and George.

"Hello" she said, a little croakily due to the face that she just woke up.

"How're you feeling?" Harry asked sitting on the bed.

"Tired" she replied.

"Yeah, well, you've been asleep for 2 days"

"WHAT?"

"Madam Pomfrey gave you some potion so you wouldn't wake up, said you needed some rest"

"2 days worth of rest?"

Harry shrugged and smiled.

"What if I missed something important in class?" she shrieked.

"You didn't, it's all revision"

"Oh…"

"Ah, Hermione you're awake" said Madam Pomfrey, coming out of her office.

"'Morning Poppy" Hermione greeted.

"Poppy?" Ron questioned, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"What? With the amount of times Harry has been here I think anyone would have made friends with her" Hermione said, earning a small chuckle from Madam Pomfrey.

"Fair enough" Ron laughed.

"Now Hermione, I want you to take this potion" Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a small vial full of green liquid.

Hermione downed it and nearly gagged.

"God that's disgusting" she whined.

"You get that" Harry said, remembering the potion he had to take to re-grow his bones in second year.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione called.

Madam Pomfrey turned, "Mmm?"

"Where are my things?"

"They are safely in my office, and they will stay their until you are ready to leave tomorrow"

"TOMORROW!"

"Yes, tomorrow"

"It's taking 3 days to heal a bump on the head, whereas it only took a night to regrow the bones in Harry's arm?"

"Yes, regrowing bones isn't complicated, just painful. You had a mild concussion, and believe me, the potion for that isn't anything to be proud of, in order to spare you from the side effects I had to give you the sleeping draught, and now that you are awake I can just monitor you for a day and make sure you haven't any side effects"

"Bloody hell" Ron murmured.

"Well…what are the side affects? And why couldn't you just use your wand to heal me?"

"I try to use my wand as little as possible when healing head injuries, but if absolutely necessary then of course my wand would be out" Madam Pomfrey said, tucking the sheets in around Hermione's bed.

"And the side affects…?" Ron asked.

"They are something I think you'd all be better of not knowing" Madam Pomfrey said before walking into her office so no more questions could be asked.

"Argh! Stuck here for another day!" Hermione cried.

"Don't worry Hermione" Harry said, patting her shoulder, "Only a day."

Hermione glared at him, and then turned to look at the others.

"What's wrong?" she asked Fred and George, who she hadn't heard speak once.

"Nothing" Fred murmured quietly.

"What's this? The only students at Hogwarts that the teachers fear being quiet!" she laughed.

Fred and George didn't say anything.

"Come on" Hermione said patting her bed for them to sit on, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Fred and George sat on the bed hesitantly.

"It's our fault that you're here" Fred murmured quietly, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Did you intentionally hit me with that spell?" Hermione reasoned.

"NO!" George exclaimed, "I saw you walk in between us but I thought I could get the spell around you."

"Then it's not your fault exactly, is it?" Hermione said, in a miserable attempt to cheer them up.

They just murmured slightly.

She smiled at them and hugged them both, kissing Fred lightly at the same time.

"Now, I know that you saw Malfoy kiss me, but why the sudden change of heart? You were getting mad at Malfoy for kissing me, now it's the other way? And you Fred, I've known you two since my first year and you've _always_ believed everything George says, why not this time?"

"Well, it's just difficult to hear that my girlfriend kissed someone she doesn't even like" Fred said.

"So you caused a fight about it?" Hermione asked, not believing what he had just said.

"Alright, alright, no. Malfoy came to me earlier and told me that George was going to tell me something about you kissing Malfoy, and that it wasn't true" Fred said.

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?" Hermione shouted.

"I felt drawn to believe him, I felt like he was telling the ultimate truth…" Fred said, frowning.

"Same here" George said. "When he came to me and told me that you had kissed him…I felt like I had to believe him"

Hermione frowned, then her eyes widened in realization and anger.

"Belief potion…" she murmured angrily.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Remember, Malfoy and I had to make a belief potion in potions, I wondered why he had offered to clear up" Hermione said through gritted teeth with the same thought running through her head as the others _That boy is going to pay!_

* * *

Unfortunately for Hermione visiting hours went by quickly, and soon enough she was sitting propped up against the pillow staring blankly out the window near her bed.

"I think what Draco did with the belief potion was a brilliant idea"

Hermione looked over to the other end of the hospital wing.

"I didn't know you could think" Hermione growled as she saw the sneering pug faced form of Pansy.

"Oh ha-ha, really witty" Pansy sneered.

"Do actually know what the word 'witty' means?" Hermione asked, smiling innocently.

Pansy looked at Hermione with cold eyes, as if daring her to say anything else.

"What is it with you Slytherins and your eyes?" Hermione asked.

"What? What's wrong with my eyes?" Pansy shrieked, moving her hands up to feel around her eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The way you lot use them to give death glares, you can't actually see a shred of happiness in them"

Pansy shrugged at this comment, sneering at them same time of course.

Hermione once again rolled her eyes and then continued to stare out of the window.

* * *

That night Hermione was completely bored, now that it was dark she couldn't see outside, and she didn't have a book.

Pansy on the other hand had a stupid teenage witch magazine, which she was going through with an interest Hermione never thought possible in a Slytherin…besides Draco (a/n: added the 'besides Draco' part because he has a keening interest in Hermione, if you know what I'm talking about…cuz I'm confusing myself , lol).

Hermione sighed, the only form of entertainment she had now was her mind, and that wasn't exactly working, seeming as it was only re-thinking the same 2 words…_I'm bored…I'm bored…I'm bored…_

"Ms Parkinson, please finish reading, lights go out in thirty seconds" Madam Pomfrey said from her office door.

Pansy scowled and grudgingly put her beloved magazine down.

Hermione stayed awake for another 30 minutes after the lights had gone out, she was bored and tired, but she just wouldn't go to sleep, especially not until Pansy was fast asleep.

Soon enough Pansy's snoring increased in volume and Hermione turned over to go to sleep, surprisingly not at all bothered by Pansy's snores.

* * *

Hermione awoke quickly.

She swore she had heard something.

_Maybe just a rat…or a house-elf, or something…_ Hermione thought trying to settle her racing heart down.

She looked out of the window, pitch black, not even a small sign that the sun was rising.

Uneasily, Hermione laid her head back down and tried to fall asleep, but found herself sitting up again. She had defiantly heard something that time.

"Pansy?" she called uncertainly.

"Guess again"

"D-Malfoy!"

"Was that just a slip of the tongue, or were you about to call me Draco?" Draco asked smugly.

"You shouldn't be here" Hermione spat, completely ignoring his last question.

"Neither should you, but no, you had to step in between lover boy and lover boy look alike" Draco sneered.

Hermione slapped him.

"Bitch" Draco murmured, glaring at Hermione.

"Charming"

"Thank you"

"Sarcasm Draco, sarcasm"

"I gather the part where you called me Draco was sarcasm as well then?"

"What the hell, are you like hanging on to my every word or something?"

"Something like that"

"So creepy…"

"You know you like it when I listen to you"

"Oh yes Malfoy, it makes me weak at the knees"

"See"

"SARCASM!"

"Were you at all bored today?"

"Yes, thanks to you and your bloody belief potion I was stuck here, as bored as shit"

"Yes well, you're transmitting your boredom into me"

"Good, maybe you'll get so bored you'll leave!"

"Maybe, but that's unlikely"

"Argh! Why can't you ever just co-"

Draco cut her off by claiming her lips with his.

Slowly Draco made his way onto the bed, moving his arms to cradle her waist.

She pulled away.

"Wha-" Draco started but stopped when he saw the soft smile on Hermione's lips as she looked up at him.

WHACK

"I hate you" Draco glared, trying hard not to smirk.

Hermione had completely fooled him with her soft smile; she had then moved her hands to his chest and then without warning, pushed him off the bed.

"Believe me, I hate you too, and if you so much as step within a metre of me again, I'll make sure you're the laughing stock of the school!" Hermione hissed at him.

Draco pouted like afour year old just to see her reaction; he smirked when she jumped slightly.

"What's wrong?" he smirked.

"Just get out" Hermione whispered.

"Ok" Draco said.

Hermione looked at him shocked, Draco Malfoy, being co-operative?

"For a kiss" Draco added, making the shocked look on her face disappear.

"No"

"Fine, well, I'll just be here if you need me" Draco said, getting up, making his way over to her bed and placing himself comfortably beside her.

"Get off!" she hissed.

"You know what I want"

"Well, you're not getting it!"

Hermione tried to push him off, but as you can imagine, he learnt from his mistake.

"Please get off…"

"Not gonna work…"

"I'm not kissing you"

"What difference will it make? It's not like we haven't kissed before…like the library…the classroom, although mind you we were rudely interrupted there"

Hermione glared at him, but saw his logic.

"Fine, one _little_ kiss"

"Knew I'd win"

Hermione brought her head down on his and kissed him lightly, just as she was about to pull away he wrapped one arm around her waist, and put the other hand on the back of her head.

He deepened the kiss, just like he'd planned, savouring her smell and taste for a minute or two, before pulling away.

"Bastard" Hermione murmured, but Draco could tell she was trying to suppress a smile.

"I know, and you love it" he said, kissing her temple.

"Whatever now take you and your over-sized ego back to the Slytherin common room" she hissed.

Draco smirked, got up and left, stopping at the door to wink.

Hermione smiled now that he couldn't see. That had felt so right, and when he had kissed her temple…I know, such a little thing, but it had felt so magical to her.

It was then something brought her out of her thoughts.

It wasn't a noise this time…in fact, it was no noise, the snoring had stopped. Now that she thought about Hermione couldn't remember hearing it ever since she had pushed Draco on the floor.

"Shit…" Hermione said, reaching for her wand. She knew just how protective Pansy was of Draco.

Hermione fingers closed around her wand just as she received a heavy blow to the head...

* * *

A/n: Cliffy! I love writing them…only cuz I know what's going to happen next…and beyond next :D . Hehe, well I've done my part and written the chapter, now do yours and review! YAY!

ALSO! Anyone notice that Hermione and Draco were getting along? Sorta. Well you know what i mean...i hope! lol.

now press the magical review button...that's right, you know you want 2 :P


	14. Where is she?

CHAPTER 14: WHERE IS SHE?

The next day Harry, Ron, Fred and George made their way up to the hospital wing.

"What's the bet she's still complaining?" Fred smirked, obviously in a better mood then the day before.

Harry laughed, "I'd say she is, probably hasn't shut-up all night"

"Give the poor girl a break" George joked.

They entered the Hospital Wing laughing.

"Hermiiiiiiiiione…" Fred whispered.

"Come on Hermione, wake up" George laughed.

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous!" Harry exclaimed, having known Hermione since first year, he knew she never woke up late.

He walked over to her and pulled the blankets back.

"What…"

They stood before the bed, Hermione wasn't there, in her place were a few pillows, pushed into a convincing shape.

"Maybe we should ask Madam Pomfrey…?" Ron suggested.

Fred turned, closely followed by Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey!" They called, hammering on her door.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" The matron exclaimed, answering the door in a dressing-gown.

"What?"

"Has Hermione already left?"

"Of course she hasn't, besides, I've still got her stuff"

"But she's not in bed…"

"WHAT?"

Madam Pomfrey shoved them out of the way and hurried to the bed.

As expected Hermione had not magically appeared in the short time they weren't looking.

"Where is she?" the matron asked the four boys.

"We don't know, that's why we woke you up" George answered for them, seeming as the others seemed to be having trouble getting the words out of their mouth.

Madam Pomfrey frowned and turned back to examine the bed.

The pillows had been carefully moulded so that it would appear someone was lying under the sheets.

Madam Pomfrey's first thought had been that Hermione had left during the night, I mean, after all the complaining…but no, Hermione was a responsible and reasonable person, she knew she had to stay the night and so she would have.

Madam Pomfrey darted her eyes to the head of the bed.

There was nothing wrong with it except for a small stain.

She examined this.

"Blood" she murmured.

"What?" Fred said, moving so he could also inspect the small stain.

There was a blotch of it about the size of a 20 cent coin; next to it were a few little droplets.

"What's it mean?" Fred asked the matron.

"It means that I must speak to the headmaster, if you would kindly leave the room" Madam Pomfrey said, as she rushed off to wake Pansy.

"Ms Parkinson, wake up, you must take this potion and then be on your way" Madam Pomfrey said, ignoring the filthy look she was getting from the girl.

"I'm not taking any vile potion" Pansy hissed.

"Of course not" Madam Pomfrey said, rolling her eyes as she waved her wand, making Pansy's mouth fall open.

She poured the liquid down her throat, and then released Pansy of the spell.

"That cannot be allowed!" Pansy shrieked as she tried to rid the awful taste from her mouth.

"Probably not" Madam Pomfrey answered, helping the Slytherin out of bed.

* * *

Harry, Ron Fred and George left the hospital wing in shock, Hermione was missing, their Hermione.

"W-where do you think she is?" Ron asked the others.

No-one answered.

They walked on in silence for a few moments until reaching the great hall.

Fred scanned it then turned to the others.

"I think I'm gonna, I don't know, just go for a walk or something, see you guys later" he said.

"Ok mate" the others said, taking pity on the redhead.

Fred turned and started walking towards the fronts doors, but turned back, watching as they walked into the great hall.

As soon as they were out of sight, Fred changed his direction and headed down to the dungeons instead.

* * *

Fred knew where the Slytherin common room was, thanks to the map of Hogwarts he had once owned, so it was no surprise to him when he saw a large portrait of a rich looking wizard with a snake sleeping comfortably on his shoulder open.

He watched the people walk out from his hiding place.

Only Goyle and Nott.

He glared hard at them, even though they couldn't see him.

After a five minute wait the portrait opened up again.

Crabbe ane Zabini.

Fred glared again, he was getting frustrated.

This time he had to wait no longer then 2 minutes for the next person, except this person was coming from the opposite direction. It was Pansy.

Fred frowned, Pansy had left at the same time as them, she had raced ahead of them and was long gone by the time they reached the great hall, and Fred didn't recall seeing her at the Slytherin table.

_Probablycornering some poor guy_ Fred said, rolling his eyes.

He watched as the portrait opened, trying to look past Pansy and inside.

No luck, with the way Pansy swung her hips it would be a miracle if you could see a mountain troll coming if you were standing behind her.

Usually Fred would have laughed at what he had thought, but right now he was not in the mood for laughing.

After Pansy had entered the common room, it seemed hardly seconds before the portrait swung open again and out stormed the unmistakable form of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco lay on the couch in the common room, thinking about the night before hand.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed his four friends wander down from the dormitory.

"Yo Draco!"

Draco looked up.

"What?"

"Hungry, great hall, now" Blaise said.

Draco smirked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry"

"Ok" Nott said, he and Goyle left the common room, Crabbe at their heels.

"Oi, Crabbe, Wait up!" Blaise called, stopping the closest living relative to the gorilla (a/n: I feel so mean, I just insulted gorillas!).

"What's up mate?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry"

"Please, I know something is up. First you won't get up, then you don't do your hair and now, now you're not hungry"

Draco laughed.

"Since when have I been a big eater?" he asked.

Blaise shrugged.

"Don't worry, I just don't feel in the mood" Draco said.

Blaise looked at him a little worriedly before leaving.

Draco grinned at his friends concern, that was a true friend.

Draco allowed himself to drift away again, thinking about Hermione.

It was then that he felt someone claim his lips.

He pulled back and looked at…Pansy.

"For the love of…" Draco started, before pushing Pansy away from him and leaving, hearing her wail his name after him.

"Bloody pest" he spat.

He continued to walk towards the staircase across the room when he felt something collide with the side of his head.

"What the hell!" he shouted as he was slammed against the wall.

"What is the meaning of this Weasel-bee?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Unless you've forgotten, you're _girlfriend _is in the hospital wing, thanks to you and your brother"

"No she's not! What did you do to her?" Fred roared.

"I didn't do anything; I don't even know what the bloody hell you're on about!" Draco roared back.

Fred looked in his eyes, they weren't cold, they were confused and angered.

He released him.

"Good, now care to tell what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked, glaring hard.

Fred glared, but didn't say anything; instead he left, not once looking back at Draco.

Draco shook his head.

"Crazy fricken Gryffindors" he murmured.

* * *

Fred left the dungeons. Once he reached the entrance hall he decided that he needed a walk.

He slipped through the doors unnoticed, and began his walk around the grounds.

Walking didn't seem to do anything but infuriate him. Hermione was missing, and all he was doing was walking around.

He started towards the forbidden forest, but changed direction to the Quidditch pitch. Then changed direction again to the lake.

Once by the lake he began to throw stones, watching some skid across the water, and others just sink with an almighty splash.

He kept on re-thinking what Draco had said… _"Unless you've forgotten, you're girlfriend is in the hospital wing, thanks to you and your brother"_

"IT WASN"T MY FAULT!" he roared, throwing a handful of stones into the lake.

* * *

That night Draco lay on his bed, rethinking his encounter with the Weasley twin.

Hehadn't had a clue what the bloody maniac was talking about, all that half registered was one thing, Fred didn't know where Hermione was, no-one did.

Draco closed his eyes in frustration as the sound of giggling interrupted his thoughts.

He got up and made his way down to the common room, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to glare at the two giggling girls, Pansy and her best friend Nicole, but the girls hadn't noticed him.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard what Pansy was saying…

"Good one Nic, but back to the subject" Pansy said, no-longer giggling. "After I saw Draco and that filth mauling at each other I was mad, I mean, how could Draco do that to me?" Nicole laid a comforting hand on Pansy's shoulder and signalled for her to continue.

"Yeah well, Drakkie kept his word and left after the k-kiss, and yeah, then I couldn't help it, I grabbed the vase next to me and just hit her over the head with it" Nicole smirked, "What then? Surely you didn't just leave her there so she could blab when she woke up" Pansy shook her head.

"Well, what did you do with her?"

Pansy put her fingers to her own lips and smiled, as if saying 'That's only for me to know'

"Oh come on Pansy!" Nicole begged.

"No, I'll tell you later, but not tonight, but I'll tell you this, tonight the mudblood won't be so brave, especially now that it's all dark!" Pansy smirked, and the girls started giggling again.

"Where is she?"

The girls snapped their hands in the direction of the boy's dormitory to see Draco standing there, eyes menacing.

Pansy glanced at Nicole, and then looked back at Draco.

"Ah, what do you mean darling?" Pansy asked.

"Hermione"

"What about _Granger_?"

"Where is she?"

Pansy looked at Draco frightened, he looked dangerous and his voice was to clam for her liking.

"I-I Don't know w-what you mean…" Pansy whimpered.

Draco's eyes flashed.

"Tell me where she is Pansy, or they'll be fishing your body out of the lake" Draco threatened (a/n: Just letting you know that that wasn't a real threat, it's just one of those threatening ones, like you know "If you eat my cupcake I'll kill you" weak threat, just a warning that you'll regret…eating the cupcake…lol!).

"You're not serious" Nicole scoffed.

"Try me" Draco hissed.

The girls whimpered, Pansy in tears.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Draco roared.

"She's…she's…"

* * *

A/n: CLIFFY! Oh the suspense! Oh! You know what would be kewl? If i sat down at the computer and was bombarded with reviews! hint:P lol.

Well, hope you _loved _the chapter, i know, not alot happened, but it explained a little bit...well not really since you all probably gathered it was Pansy...but still, the chapter just had to be done, and i didn't think it was half bad myself! lol.

note- ALL MY REVIEWERS ROK! LOL.

now review, the button is juuuuuust below ;)

PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu


	15. Fighting the Forest

CHAPTER 15: FIGHTING THE FOREST

Draco followed Pansy and her friend through the dungeons quickly.

"I don't see why I had to come" Nicole whimpered beside Pansy.

Draco ignored Nicole's whimper, as did Pansy who was too afraid to be caught talking.

Walking up the last staircase they exited the dungeons and came into the entrance hall where Pansy headed towards the large oak doors.

"SHE'S OUTSIDE!" Draco roared, causing a group of first years to bolt up the nearest staircase and out of sight.

Pansy nodded fearfully, tears sliding down her face.

Draco breathed deeply andnodded calming.

Pansy opened the doors and walked out into the darkness, Nicole sticking close to her.

Following Pansy in the darkness Draco lit his wand.

"How much further?" he asked dangerously.

"Just a little bit" Pansy murmured.

* * *

Draco nearly ran into the girls as they stopped. 

"She's in there?" Nicole whispered to Pansy.

Pansy nodded, her fearful eyes flicking to Draco's angry face momentarily.

"The Forbidden Forest...didn't know you were brave enough to go in there" Draco sneered.

Draco began walking again but stopped when he noticed that the girls weren't following.

"You two are coming" he said.

"What? WHY?" They both wailed.

"Because I don't know where exactly she is, and besides, you had to go in to put her there, so why not go in to take her out?"

"But it was dawn when i put her in there, i could actually see the grounds!" Pansy protested.

"So?" Draco said.

Pansy stuttered for a moment before nodding, her face noticebly 5 times paler.

"And what about me? I had nothing to do with this!" Nicole yelled, seeming _alot_ Braver then she felt at that particular moment.

"I know for a fact that you would have helped Pansy with this had you known" Draco said, "So technically, you're just as bad as her"

Nicole looked at Pansy then back at Draco in disbelif and defeat.

Draco motioned them to start walking before he once again followed them, this time in the cluster of thousands of miles of trees that created darkness.

"Why the Forbidden Forest Pansy?" Nicole whispered, snapping her head in every direction that she heard movement come from.

"It seemed like a good idea...at the time" Pansy whispered back.

"Bloody good idea" Nicole hissed.

Pansy let out a small sob and continued walking, making each step as quiet as possible as if any sudden sound would send some dangerous creature their way.

"Hurry up" Draco growled from behind them, starting to get impatient with them...and he himself didn't exactly want to be in the forbidden forest all night, it was quite creepy.

The girls didn't answer but their speed definatly increased.

If Draco hadn't been so mad at the moment he'd have probably been smirking at the idea that he could scare them into actually walking into the forbidden forest at night, which was suprising seeming that they were at more risk of something eating them in the forbidden forest then they were at him hurting them in the castle. But then again, both their father's were deatheaters so they'd know that he was as well...

Draco's thoughts were interupted when the girls made a sharp turn left to avoid a huge mass of trees that sounding as if they were whisperring.

"What is that?" Nicole whimpered.

"Something that will kill you if you don't hurry up!" Draco yelled, forgetting that yelling probably wasn't the smartest of ideas in the forbidden forest.

As they went deeper into the forest Draco started to become amazed that Pansy had the courage to venture so far in without anyone else with her, but then again, Pansy was suprising when she was mad.

Deeper and deeper into the forest Draco himself was starting to feel afraid, and matters didn't help when they walked past what appeared to be a tunnel that had a lot of movement coming from inside (a/n: Any ideas to where that leads:P).

Gripping his wand tighter he himself moved a little closer to the girls.

"Pansy how much further?" came Nicole's shaky voice.

"just a few m-more metres I think" Pansy replied, her voice higher then usual...or possible.

As Draco continuedto followthe girls a 'few more metres' he started to hear soft sobs come from somewhereto his right.

Forgetting anything about what could be in the forest he brought his hands around his mouth and shouted "HERMIONE?"

His voice echoed for about a minute before silence took hold once again, withonly the faint sound of movement.

Running towards the sound he came across a large oak tree.

He stopped runningand lent down.

The oak tree would have been the last thing on his mind asheplaced a hand on Hermione's shoulder (a/n: YAY hefound her!).

Hermione stopped breathing almost immediatly and moved closer to the tree.

Draco was taken aback for a moment before he reached for his wandwhichhe had shoved in his pocket as he had run. The wand was still alight so he held it up to his face.

"Hermione it's me"

Hermione breathed out so deeply that Draco was suprised she wasn't having a coughing fit.

Draco walked around to the other side of the tree, and at seeingthe ropes that bound her he lent down.

Hermione regained her breath he untied her, which, seeming she had already been untying herself with much difficulty it wasn't that hard.

As soon as her arms were free Hermione threw them around Draco's neck and hugged him sobbing into his shoulder.

"Come on" Draco said, pulling out of the hug and helping her up.

"Thanks" Hermione said, as her tears decreased.

"Pansy and Nicole are waiting somewhere over there" Draco said, beginning to walk, still holding Hermione's arm.

"PANSY?" Hermione yelled, anger clearly showing.

"Shh, yes Pansy, how esle wasI meant to find you?"

Hermione sighed in defeat as she kept walking.

"Draco" she said.

"Mmm?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help and all, but I can walk without your support"

Draco let out an "Oh..." and released her arm.

"Thanks" Hermione said, giving a little laugh which, Draco noticed, was a little shaky.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm fine" Hermione said clearly.

Draco gave a unsure nod of his head and continued to walk.

"It's funny" Hermione suddenly said.

"Funny? I don't think being hit over the head and waking up in the forbidden forest i-"

"No, not that, well that too...but i meant everything that hashappened this year"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked,frowning in confusion.

"Well, whowould of thought that you would have liked me, HermioneGranger, mud-blood that you wouldn't toucheven with a ten-foot pole (a/n: compliments to a reviewer who didn't like the story, no hard feelings:D)?"

"Yeah well you were different" Dracodefended.

"No,I looked different,there was nothingdifferent about my personality" Hermioneanswered calmly.

"Yeah well, i never got the chance to know you before"

"You never_gave_yourself the chance to know me, you were just rude to me from day one,I never could decide whether it was my blood that you hated or my friends"

"I suppose that it was both of those, not to mention you beat me at everything, except qudditch"

Hermione gave out a little laugh, "I never did like heights"

Draco smiled at these words, the odds he'd like her, aheight fearing mud- muggle-born.

"I'm sorry about how I...treated you at the beginning of the year" Draco said, hoping that the memories wouldn't make her mad.

Hermione stopped walking, she hadn't even thought about all of those horrid things, she hadn't wanted too, she hadn't wanted to be reminded of how Draco had acted.

Looking up into his face she saw fear and sadness flick past his eyes, he was worried and full of regret, it was obvious.

"We all make mistakes" Was the only thing Hermione could say, how could she be mad at him, he had changed, he was different.

Draco smiled a bit, still unsure.

They walked in silence for a few more secondsbefore Draco stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her voice higher then usual.

"Pansy and Nicole were meant to be here" he answered.

"Are you sure it was here?" Hermione asked.

"Dead sure,I have a very good memory" Draco said.

"Well maybe we should just head back" Hermione suggested.

"But want if they are still around here in the forest?"

"Pansywas going to leave me in the forest over night" Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah bu-"

Hestopped talking as someone screamed.

"What have they run intonow!" Draco yelled angrily and began running in the direction of the scream.

Hermione who lacked in the ability of running...and well sports, ran behind Draco all the way and when he finally stopped she ran into him.

As both of them looked at the scene before them their mouths dropped.

The trees were moving, MOVING!

"This is not normal!" Hermione murmured, not really thinking that nothing was normal at Hogwarts.

Before she had even began thinking straight Draco had run towards the trees which were forming a circle arounf Pansy ad Nicole and had began shooting spells.

None of the spells had an effect on the trees, in fact the trees appeared to be enjoying it.

"Draco, use diffindo or incendio!" Hermione called out.

Draco took her advice and began to hack away at the trees with the diffindo spell.

As he reached Pansy and Nicole he grabbed then both by the arm and made his way back to Hermione.

"Give me my wand Pansy" Hermione said.

"No way, you'll hex me!" Pansy shrieked.

"I'll do alot worse if you don't give me my wand" Hermione argued.

Just as Pansy was about to back answer Draco pointed his wand at her threateningly, making her shove Hermione's wand in her hand so fast that in shock she almost dropped it.

Wasting no more time Hermione spun around and shouted "Incendio!" making a tree burst into flames.

As if all of the trees were feeling the burn they all scuttled away.

"Nice one" Draco said.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

They left the forest quickly and made there was up to the castle without much talk.

When finally they reached the doors they breathed out.

"Well, i'm going to bed" Pansy said, opening the doors and walking in, shortly followed by Nicole.

Hermione and Draco glanced at eachother before following them inside.

"Oi Pansy!" Hermione called out.

Pansy stopped and turned around, hand on wand.

"Don't worry, I said I wouldn't hex you remember? I just wanted to say good night" Hermione said.

Pansy looked at her in shock, before nodding and continuing to walk again.

"Oh Pansy just one more thing!" Hermione called out.

Pansy turned around again this time to cop a fist in the face.

"Sweet dreams" Hermione said, before turning and walking up a flight of stairs, smiling quickly at Draco.

* * *

Reachingthecommon room Hermione sawFred, fast asleep on the couch.

Feeling rather guilty about her feelings towards Draco she decided to let him be for the night and instead walked up to her dormitory where she fell on her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I amso so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about theamount of timeittook to update! It's just i'm moving house and i have a family member going into hospital, oh and school isn't giving me much time to do want i want. I also apologize if this chapter wasn't good, as i said, its the best i can do under the circumstances so i hope u can forgive me. I will try and update asap, so please be patient.

u don't hav 2 review but i'd appreiate if u did.

luv u all

P2MU


	16. Tears

Chapter 16: Ah shit...

Hermione dreamed about every moment she had had with Draco, most of them were bad, but the good ones were so...special.

Opening her eyes slowly Hermione looked around, it was still dark. She was tired, yes, but she couldn't sleep.

Her dreams were haunting her, forcing her to relieve the memories of Draco that she didn't want to remember, she only wanted to rememer him as a good person.

But that was just it, he wasn't a good person, he was a deatheater.

'Shut up!' Hermione screamed in her head, closing her eyes and rolling over so that her face was in her pillow.

But no matter how she tried she couldn't stop the image of the dark mark on Draco's arm going through her head.

She let out a small cry and sat up.

Flinging her legs over the side of the bed she rubbed her eyes and squinted in the dark to see around her dormitory.

Towards the left side of the room was Parvati's bed. It's hangings were partly open revealing Parvati, hair sprawled all over her pillow, snoring way too loudly.

On the other side of Parvati's bed was Lavander's bed. You couldn't hear or see Lavander which was quite unusual since her snores usually filled the dormitory at night.

Becoming curious Hermione got up and went to make sure that -god-forbid- Lavander had died in her sleep.

Pulling back the curtains of the four-poster bed she found it to be...empty.

Frowning in confusion Hermione looked in at Parvati to make sure it really was her. It ovbiously was.

She looked around the common room once more before deciding to head down to the common room.

Walking down the stairs she started to hear Fred's soft snoring.

Trying hard to smile at how cute it would have sounded if she hadn't been head over heals for a deatheater she walked down the last steps and into the common room.

"Wh-"

Lavander was sitting beside the couch Fred was sleeping on, looking at him adoringly while running a hand along his cheek and lips.

"Wh-what do you think you are doing!" Hermione said, dangerously calm.

Lavander spun around so fast that her manicured nail dug into Fred's lip, causing him to sit up at an amazing speed.

"Hermione!" Lavander exclaimed in pure horror.

"Hermione!" Fred said, running over to the girl and sweeping her up into his arms.

"Hermione where have you been? How did you get back?" Fred asked, holding onto the girl as if he were never going to see her again.

Hermione for the time being ignored him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Hermione asked Lavander.

"N-nothing" Lavander said.

"The hell you weren't" Hermione snarled.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, confused as hell.

"You're going out with someone! And I'm going out with Fred!" Hermione said, her voice raising slightly.

"So? It's not like that has ever mattered to you!"Lavander spat back.

"What?" Hermione asked, she couldn't know, could she?

"Don't think I don't know about you and Draco in the hospital wing" She hissed victoriously.

"What's she talking about Hermione..." Fred asked.

"Oh, didn't she tell you how she was kissing Draco in the hospital wing last night?" Lavander said, sneering at Hermione in a rather Slytherin-ish way. (a/n: duh she didn't tell, she was kinda knocked out and thrown into the forbidden forest right after :P)

"You're lying" Fred said, his temper rising.

"No, go ask Pansy, she's been telling all her friends about what she saw, and I just happen to have one or two friends in slytherin" Lavander said.

Fred snorted, "Oh yes, because I'm definatly going to take _your_ advice and go ask the slytherins"

Lavander looked taken aback for a second, "Fine, ask her then" Lavander said, pointing at Hermione.

Fred sighed, "Hermione?" he said.

Hermione stood there, too shocked to answer.

"Hermione?" Fred said, his tone now curious.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Lavander said triumphantly.

Fred's eyes suddenly widened.

"It's not true is it?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him, she couldn't lie to him, but then again she couldn't tell the truth, she couldn't say anything, so she dropped his gaze and stared at the floor.

"It's t-true?" Fred barely whispered, stepping away from Hermione.

She nodded, trying desperatly to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"So all this time, even the beginning of the year..." Fred said, still stepping backards.

"NO!" Hermione said, spinning around, "That was real, I hated him at the beginning of the year"

"So even after all those things..."

"He's changed!" Hermione blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand in shock, she had pretty much admitted thatshe liked Draco.

Fred turned his head away from Hermione so he was looking out of the window at the dark grounds.

"Fred please! I never meant it to happen and I planned on telling you, you have to understand!" Hermione said, tears now spilling freely from her eyes.

"Understand what exactly? That my girlfriend is some lying, cheating..." He broke off, and continued to stare out of the window and onto the grounds where it was beginning to light up as the first bit of sun appeared.

Hermione looked at him, his face was angry and he was determined not to look at her, where-as his eyes (or at least the eyes she could see) were full of sadness.

"Look at me..." she whispered.

He didn't.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she turned around and ran out of the common room.

She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care.

Soon enough it became apparant that she was running towards the dungeons.

As soon as she reached the known portrait to the Slytherin common room and started hammering her fist on it.

"Draco!" she yelled.

The portrait flew open to reveal Pansy.

"What do _you_ want!" she said.

"I'm want to see Draco" Hermione said.

"Are you...crying?"

"Just get Draco"

"I'm sorry, he's not here"

Hermione balled her fists and looked at the floor.

"Pansy..." she said warningly.

Pansy looked at her fists and quickly grabbed her wand and pointed it at her.

"Put it away" Hermione said, not worried in the slightest.

"And why would I do that?" Pansy sneered.

"Beacuse there is two of us and one of you"

Pansy spun around to see Draco standing there.

"Draco..."

"Go to your dormitory Pansy" Draco said, shoving past her and out of the portrait hole where he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked.

He pulled her into a classroom and checked to make sure Pansy hadn't followed followed them before closing the door and casting a simple silencing charm on the door.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Fred knows" Hermione said simply, more tears pouring out of her eyes.

"He...knows? How?" Draco asked.

"Pansy's been telling people about that night in the hospital wing" Hermione cried.

Draco looked at the girl crying before him before pulling her into a hug.

"Shh, don't worry about it, at least now we don't have to sneak around" Draco said comfortingly.

"You don't get it Draco, the point was I _was _sneaking around!" Hermione said.

Draco nodded and held her close.

"And we live school tomorrow, how amI ever going to get him to talk to me again?" Hermione said.

Draco looked atfor a second, "I'll talk to him"

"No! That'll make things worse!"

"No it won't,I'll make sure it doesn't"

"Draco please don't..."

"How can things get worse?"

Hermione thoughtabout this for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Good, nowI want you to go down to the great hall, breakfast is only half an hour away"

Hermione nodded as she wiped tears away from her face andhugging Draco...with maybe a small kiss...she left him there, thinking about howhe was going to confront Fred.

* * *

A/n: Ok, don't you love me, i FINALLY put another chapter up! and at the same trime hate me, I broke Fred's heart :(:(:(

ah well, i can fix that :D

Won't take too long to update.

luv u all

P2MU


	17. Goodbye Hogwarts

CHAPTER 17: GOODBYE HOGWARTS

Hermione entered the great hall just as the food appeared.

Sighing she sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast, she really wasn't in the mood for eating right now.

Nibbling rather pathetically on the piece of toast she noticed Ron and Harry enter the hall.

She hadn't really noticed what the time was.

Harry and Ron saw her and in two seconds she found herself victim to a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Hermione, where were you? We were so worried!"

Hermione smiled slightly.

"I was in the forbidden forest" she answered.

"The...forbidden forest?" Ron said, suppressing a shudder.

Hermione nodded.

The boys released her from their death hug and sat down on either side of her and began to eat.

They were quiet through most of their breakfast before Ron turned to Hermione.

"Oi, do you what's up with Fred? I asked if I could borrow a quill from him earlier and he wouldn't answer" he asked.

Hermione looked at him sadly, ready to speak.

"Hermione can I have a word?"

All three of them turned to see Draco standing there.

"What do you want fer-"

"Sure" Hermione answered.

Getting up she followed him out of the hall and into down a corridor.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to know the password to the Gryffindor common room" Draco said.

"I don't know..."

"Please, Weasley won't come out and I'm determined to talk to him, I promise I'll go in and talk to him and leave, nothing more, and besides, we're leaving tomorrow anyway" Draco said.

"I suppose so, it's 'Manticore'" Hermione answered.

"Thanks" Draco answered, and kissing her quickly on the lips he ran off.

* * *

Draco jumped 4 steps at a time as he made his way up to the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady which he had found out about in 3rd year when there had been a big drama about who was going to guard the common room. 

Reaching the portrait of the fat lady he shouted "Manticore!" and continued to run until he had climbed through the portrait hole.

Looking around the common room he found it much more cheerful looking then his commom room in the dungeons.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?"

Draco spun around.

"Weasley..." he said in relief.

* * *

Hermione didn't go back to the great hall, instead she headed to the only place she knew no-one would be, the library. 

Too much had happened in the last 29 hours, too much that made her life hell.

"Hermione?"

She groaned as she turned around to see who had addressed her.

"What is it Neville?" She asked the boy.

"You seem upset, care to share?" he asked.

"Not really Neville, I just want to be alone" Hermione answered.

Neville looked at her for a moment to make sure she would be fine before going off, probably in search of Trevor.

Sighing Hermione opened the library doors.

The library never seemed to change, she would always walk in to see rows and rows of bookshelves containing ancient looking books as well as the many tables spread about the place for study.

Walking to the back of the library she found a couple of armchairs, where she gladly grabbed any book and sat down to read it.

* * *

Draco left the Gryffindor common room. 

He had spoken to Fred and had given him something to think about, now all he could do was wait and see.

"Mr. Malfoy!" he heard a voice call.

Turning around he saw Professor Dumbledore walking towards him.

"Yes sir?"

"I would just like to congratulate you on this years work, you came 2nd best"

"2nd best sir?"

"Oh yes, that reminds me, next time you see Ms. Granger, congratulate her for becoming top of the class" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco smiled, no matter how hard he tried Hermione would always beat him, unless it was on a broom...

"Yes sir, I'll be sure to do that" Draco said, before leaving to find Hermione in the only possible place she could be, the library.

As he walked along the corridors he walked past Neville who was calling out "Trevor!"

"Longbottom" Draco acknowledged, feeling very stupid saying it.

Neville almost yelped in suprise and fear.

Draco smirked and continued to walk towards the library when he heard a small croaking sound.

Looking down he saw that stupid Toad that Neville always lost.

He looked at it for a few moments before coming to a decision.

Unfolding a piece of parchment he had in his pocket he used it to scoopup the toad.

"Come on, can't have you infesting Hogwarts after we're gone" Draco muttered, walking back towards Neville.

"Oi, Longb- oh stuff it, Neville! Here's your toad" Draco shouted.

Neville came running over and thanking Draco meekly he took Trevor and ran.

"Your welcome" Draco muttered to the empty corridor that Neville had just left at a speed Draco was so sure he didn't usually posses.

Shrugging it off he walked the distance to the library doors.

Entering it quietly he started searching among the bookshelves, until finally, at the back of the library, hefound the girl he had been searching for.

"Hey" He said.

Hermione looked up from her book, "Hey" she answered, scooting over on her armchair so Draco could sit down as well...despite the fact that there was another armchair.

Draco obliged and sat in the same seat as her, wrapping his arms around her he inhaled her sweet scent.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"With Fred? It went better then I had expected" Draco said.

"And please tell me you expected it to go well?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled back at him and snuggled into his arms.

"Draco?" she asked after five minutes of silence.

"Mmm?"

"Did you get much sleep last night?" she asked.

"Nope, you?" Draco murmured.

"No" Hermione answered, as she 'just rested her eyes'.

* * *

Hermione awoke, a little stiff, but still very comfortable. 

"Draco..." She yawned.

Draco's eyes flickered slighlty before opening partly.

"Mmm?"

"You fell asleep" she said.

"Oh really? And what did you do?" Draco teased.

Hermione smiled at him as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"What do you reckon the time is?" Draco asked, stretching his arms.

"Umm..." Hermione looked at her watch.

"It's nine" she mumbled, snuggling back up to him, prepared to go to sleep again.

"Nine, well then we've only been asleep for an hour or so" Draco muttered.

"Nine at night" Hermione said, noticing how Draco was mistakingwhat she had saidfor nine in the morning.

"At night!"

Draco suddenly sprang up.

"I have to pack, so do you, and you have to talk to Weasley and..." Draco kissed her lovingly on the lips before running off.

Hermione laughed slightly before getting up herself and heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

As she opened the portrait she was greeted by the loud noise that unmistakebly was a 7th years party.

"Hermione!" Ron said, stumbling over to her and swinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Ron" Hermione mumbled, looking for Fred among the crowd.

"You know" Ron said, "That I had the _biggest_ crush on you in second and third year, and maybe even fourth!"

"That's really great Ron" Hermione said, removing his arm from her shoulders and starting to walk among the crowd.

After searching every face in the crowd at least twice she gave up and sat in an armchair by the fire.

"Hey" a voice said beside her.

"Hey George" Hermione said.

"You buggered as well?" he asked, the scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Yeah, say, do you know where Fred is?"

"Yes, I d-do, He's up in our dorm,I thinkI saw him snogging some girl earlier, or was that me? I can't remember!" George said cheerfully.

Hermione shook her head in disgust and headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, hoping against hope that whatever Ron and George had been drinking had been finished long before Fred had the chance to get to it.

Opening the door she saw Fred to be the only one in the room. He was staring out of the window.

"Fred?" She said uncertainly.

Fred's head snapped in her direction and before she knew it she was in the second bone crushing hug of the day.

"I'm sorry" he kept saying over and over again.

"Hey, it's alright" Hermione said, "And besides, I'm the sorry one, you did nothing wrong"

"That's not true, I didn't listen to your explanation" Fred said.

"You didn't have t-"

"Look, I don't want another fight with you so let's just say we're both sorry, ok?" Fred said quickly.

Hermione smiled, "Sure"

"Well Hermione Granger, it will great to be your friend" Fred said, holding out his hand.

"Friends it is" Hermione said, shaking his out-stretched hand.

"Ok well, now that I'm happier, I think that I might go join this mad party downstairs" Fred said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Cool, but don't count on there being alcohol, I think Ron and George got it way before anyone else"

"That'd be right" Fred said, rolling his eyes.

As he and Hermione starting to decend the stairs Hermione thought of something.

"Hey Fred...What did Draco say?"

"Oh, um...he said that I wasn't to tell you what he said" Fred said, stratching the back of his head.

"Oh, we'll see to that" Hermione said as they entered the common room.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke early, eager to have one last walk around Hogwarts with Harry and Ron before they had to leave for good. 

Deciding to be annoying Hermione opened the curtains of Lavander and Parvati's hangings so that light shone through onto them.

They groaned in dismay at the light that was now making their heads throb worse.

"Well you shouldn't have drunk so much last night" Hermione said as she threw on a pair of jeans and a singlet with a jacket.

Leaving the dormitory she met up with Harry and a very grumpy Ron in the common room and they left.

Walking along the corridors of the castle so many memories came back to her.

Making the polyjuice potion secretly in Moaning Murtle's bathroom...Harry and Ron saving her from the troll in their first year...The library, her santuary, somewhere she wouldn't be disturbed, the place where she found out about Draco's service to Voldemort, where she fell asleep with Draco...

"I'm going to miss this place" Harry said.

"Same" Hermione agreed.

Ron muttered something in agreement as well (he had a bad hangover).

"Come on, let's head back and get our trunks" Hermione said, starting to lead the way to the commmon room.

* * *

Draco entered the great hall at breakfast with his trunk. 

Looking around he saw more trunks then people.

"Oi Draco!" Draco turned to see Blaise waving at him.

Smiling Draco went and sat with his best friend.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just finishing breakfast then heading down to board the train" Blaise said, taking a large bite out of a piece of bacon that he hadn't been bothered to cut.

Draco nodded and carefully ate his piece of toast before standing up, waiting for Blaise to finish off the last portion of his breakfast.

Soon Draco and Blaise were walking down to the train together.

Through the corner of his eye Draco saw Hermione walking with Harry and the Weasleys. He smiled, at least Fred and her were on good terms again.

"Oi Draco, are you even listening to me?"

* * *

Hermione walked down to the train with Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. 

"So, what do you think you guys are going to do now that we've finished school?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I haven't finished school yet" Ginny reminded.

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny, I just keep thinking that you have"

"Yeah well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to become an auror" Ron said happily.

"same" Harry agreed, not sure what he's future held, except danger, of course!

"I always thought it'd be cool to be an auror" Hermione agreed.

"Mmm" Harry mumbled.

"Hey! There's Hagrid!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all ran off towards the half giant to say there goodbyes.

"We're going to miss you Hagrid" Harry said as he pulled out of the massive hug.

"Yeah, I don't know what we're going to do without you" Hermione said.

"I'll still see ya heaps" Hagrid said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Now off with ya, yeh have a train to catch!" Hagrid said.

The three smiled at him before running off again towards the train that Fred and George had just boarded.

Harry jumped up first shortly followed by Ron who then pulled Hermione up (not that she needed there help, it was just good manners).

Following Fred and George into a compartment they sat down until they felt the familier jerk which went the train was beginning to leave.

Fred and George immediatly ran to the window and stuck their heads out, shouting there goodbyes to the castle that had been as good as a home to them for years.

They were shortly joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Who shouted goodbyes to Hagrid and otherwise just yelled.

As the train turned the corner the last goodbye hung in the air...

..."Goodbye Hogwarts"

THE END

a/n: DO NOT FEAR THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

I don't want to part with a big authors note so if there are any questions, please ask...in a review :P

And as I said, there WILL be a sequel! Keep an eye out for it, I'm not sure when I'm going to start it.


	18. Sequel is up!

**_SEQUEL IS UP!_**

Titled : **Fear and Sadness**


End file.
